Forced Reformation
by Frost115
Summary: What if Twilight found a reforming spell? What if they did used it on Discord? What if things don't turn out the way they expected? What if the consequences are beyond their control?
1. The Spell

**Chapter 1**

 ***The first few scenes are just edited scenes from the episode 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' so obvious spoilers, if you want to skip this just scroll down till you see the mark***

"You know I think princess Celestia was right to single you out as the one who could reform me" Discord joked. Fluttershy's house was spinning, except for the one couch in the center that Discord was laying on, everything in the house was falling up and down. Fluttershy was flying next to the couch to keep from falling and Angel was helplessly running to keep up with the house.

"You're off to such a good start that I'm seriously considering actually being reformed" Discord lied, earning a smile from Fluttershy. She believed she was actually getting somewhere with him, she wasn't going to let the princess down.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy can you hear me?" A voice yelled outside.

"Goodness, I hear Twilight" Fluttershy said, catching Angel and flying outside to meet Twilight. She spotted her with Spike looking up at her home, worried for what happened.

"Fluttershy, what's going on, are you ok?" Twilight asked when she spotted Fluttershy.

"We're fine" Fluttershy said, placing Angel down. "Everything is going great isn't it angel?" Angel responded by dizzily hopping away.

"He's completely out of control Fluttershy, this is why I brought a backup plan" Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"A backup plan?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes" Twilight said, pulling out a book. "I found a reformation spell that I'm sure will work on Discord."

"Yeah so you don't have to deal with him anymore" Spike added.

"Thanks Twilight but there's no need, we're making great progress" Fluttershy happily said. Both Twilight and Spike looked up at Fluttershy's floating and spinning home.

"Seriously?" They both asked.

"I'm earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself" Fluttershy said with a smile. She was so sure she could reform him.

"I hate to break it to you, but he used that 'space to be himself' to tear out all the reforming spells in the library" Spike mentioned, pulling out a book a book that had a ripped page on it.

"That would explain the paper eating" Fluttershy thought out loud.

"He ate them!?" Twilight yelled, groaning loudly.

"Where did you find that spell then?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sent a letter to my BBBF asking him to send me a reformation spell from the Canterlot Archives, I also cast a spell so Discord couldn't mess with it" Twilight said smiling, feeling she outwitted Discord.

"Your, BBBF?" Fluttershy asked, she forgot what that meant. Twilight sighed loudly.

"Big Brother Best Friend" Twilight clarified.

"Oh, well don't worry, we don't need a spell, he's already seriously considering being reformed, he said so" Fluttershy said, satisfied with herself.

"And you believed him?" Twilight asked.

"If I'm going to be his friend, I have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt. Tell you what, bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening and I'll be hit manners would've really improved by then" Fluttershy said, looking very happy and sounding as excited as Pinkie. Twilight looked down, still being doubtful of the draconequus.

"I'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first, we won't need that spell you'll see" Fluttershy said, flying up to her home. Twilight sighed.

"Alright, dinner it is" Twilight said, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"I can't believe where're having a dinner party with Discord!" Rainbow yelled.

"This evening is sure to be a disaster" Rarity added, looking down at her dress. "Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit" she added.

"Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance" Twilight told them, she had complete faith in Fluttershy, but this was Discord. "Besides, if anything goes wrong we can just cast the spell on him" she added.

"Don't ya'll worry, Twilight and Fluttershy know what they're doing" Applejack said.

"Oh our pony guests!" Discord yelled from the door. He was dressed in a butler suit and had a fake mustache on. This was going to be a bumpy night.

* * *

"Fluttershy don't you see what he's doing?" Rainbow asked, kicking away a few candles that were still attacking her. "He's playing innocent with you so you never agree to use the spell on him!" Rainbow accused. Discord arched an eyebrow at the mentioning of a spell, he guessed she meant the elements of harmony.

"Oh that's a bit harsh isn't it?" Discord asked, looking at the scene before him. The soup terrine was gushing soup at Twilight when Rainbow tossed a bowl over it to stop it, the candles still dancing around her.

"You see what I'm saying right Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, Fluttershy had a worried look on her face but didn't respond.

"I think this is enough Fluttershy" Twilight said loudly. "It's clear to all of us that Discord has no intention of being reformed" she added.

"I said I would consider it" Discord said, shrugging to Fluttershy as if it wasn't his fault. Although he just said that to get Fluttershy to be more lenient towards his behavior, he wondered how much she'd let him get away with.

"I think it's time we used the spell" she said, preparing to take out a book. Fluttershy didn't respond

"Yeah let's just use it before he can trick us!" Rainbow agreed, Fluttershy still didn't respond. "Fluttershy!?" Rainbow yelled.

"You know what I see? I see Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you giving him a chance!" Fluttershy accused, looking at everypony with disapproving eyes. The reactions she got was a mixture of shock and disapproving quotes like 'come on!' and 'what's gotten into you?'

"Why do you keep cutting him so much slack?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy paused a bit, as if trying to figure it out herself.

"Because that's what friends do" she said, placing a hoof around Discord. This shocked Discord, did she say friend?

* * *

 ***Stop skipping here! If you were doing that.***

"You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're 'friends'" Discord mocked, Fluttershy lost some of her confidence. "She can't use the elements against me because we're 'friends'" he mocked again, Fluttershy looking angrier. "I'm free forever!" he announced, laughing evilly at this. Fluttershy has had enough.

"Not. Your. Friend!" she (somewhat) shouted, tossing the skates Discord had given to her.

"Who cares, I can do whatever I want whenever I want, I'm Discord, the master of chaos" Discord said, sounding a little insulted and teleporting next to Fluttershy, who was still walking away.

"You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so because if I don't I'll lose the one friend I ever had?" Discord asked, suddenly stopping when he realized what he said.

"Fluttershy, are you ok?" Twilight asked walking to Fluttershy.

"Twilight, go ahead and use it" Fluttershy responded.

"What? But I thought you promised" Twilight started.

"I promised not to use my element, but you didn't promise to use that spell" Fluttershy told her, Discord was only focused on the skates, representing the friend he just lost.

"Alright" Twilight said, feeling bad for Fluttershy. She was so sure she could reform Discord, but she failed. Her horn started to glow.

"Well played Fluttershy, well played" they heard Discord say. Discord turned and saw Twilight's horn glowing, he was expecting an attack but quickly tossed that idea when he started glowing. "What?" Discord thought out loud.

"I'm sorry Discord, but you left us no choice" Twilight said, focusing her spell on Discord.

"Whatever this is" Discord started but realized he couldn't move his fingers, he couldn't escape. "Fluttershy I thought you promised" Discord pleaded, trying to make Fluttershy stop them.

"I promised to not use my element, Twilight is using a reforming spell on you" Fluttershy said, not turning to him.

"Reforming spell?" Discord asked then started laughing. "You think a simple reforming spell will be enough to" Discord started but stopped when he felt the magic around him intensify.

"You won't be laughing for long" Twilight said, feeling confident as she focused more on the spell.

"Wait! We can work this out!" Discord pleaded. The spell was nearly complete. "Please I- wait am I begging? What are you doing to me!?" Discord shouted, he felt himself slipping away. Discord's whole body started to glow, then a bright light emitted all around Discord.

"Nooooo!" Everypony heard him yell, before the light brightened more, making everypony cover their eyes.

"Did it work?" Applejack asked, looking when the brightness cleared up. Discord was laying on the ice, looking like he was knocked out. Fluttershy finally turned around and gasped at what she saw.

"Discord are you ok?" Fluttershy asked loudly as she ran to the unconscious draconequus, almost slipping on the ice. "Discord?" Fluttershy went, looking very worried, she then turned to Twilight.

"Is he..." Fluttershy started, looking a bit scared.

"I don't think so Fluttershy" Twilight said, approaching Fluttershy. Her spell wasn't meant to kill, was it?

"You think the princess will be mad?" Spike asked, skating towards them.

"Did I just become a witness to a crime?" Pinkie asked as she skated towards them with her skates (that she somehow had with her), she didn't look worried at all.

"What about the farm?" Applejack asked, slowly walking to them. Rainbow and Rarity followed close behind.

"Oh I hope he's ok, I shouldn't let you use that spell, what kind of friend am I?" Fluttershy asked, tearing up a bit.

"Wait, so we did kill him?" Rainbow asked, making Fluttershy flinch a bit.

"Oh dear, what do we do now?" Rarity asked. She couldn't go to jail, she had to watch her sister and the shop.

"The cakes won't like it when I tell them what I saw" Pinkie said, looking down at Discord.

"We didn't kill him!" Twilight yelled, being irritated with everypony. Everypony froze when they heard Discord groan a bit, then slowly move his hands. Everypony but Fluttershy backed up when he started to rise to his feet.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked quietly, wiping the few tears in her eyes. Discord shook his head a bit, wiped his eyes, and finally looked down at Fluttershy. Everypony intensely watched, did the spell work or not?

"Oh Fluttershy, it's good to see you" Discord said smiling. Fluttershy looked at Discord confusingly, as if he was a completely new person. "What's the matter?" Discord asked, scratching his head.

"Discord, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, the others slowly walking next to her.

"Why yes thank you for asking, although my head hurts a little" Discord said, placing a hand on his head.

"Did you, thank me?" Fluttershy asked, she doesn't remember when he truly thanked her for something.

"Of course, why?" Discord asked, looking as confused as the others.

"Nothing, you're welcome" Fluttershy said with a smile.

* * *

 **I hate writing out something I've watched, at least I finished this. Next chapter will be sure to include some new things. Also I'm not completely sure of Discord's species' name, I assume it is draconequus.**


	2. The Side-effects

**Chapter 2**

"Discord, how do you feel?" Twilight asked, still feeling unsure if the spell worked.

"Besides the head ache, I'm fine" Discord responded. Twilight expected some side effects.

"You need to rest, I'll let you rest at my home until you feel better" Fluttershy said smiling. Discord responded by smiling back.

"Thank you, but I'm fine I insist" Discord responded.

"Besides, he ain't leaving until he fixes what he did!" Applejack yelled, pointing her hoof down to show the still submerged farm.

"I did this?" Discord asked, looking down. "I just thought the weather ponies were **jerks** " Discord said, flinched, and then put his paw on his hand. "This head ache is really annoying."

"Don't call us jerks, you're the one who did this!" Rainbow yelled. Discord shook his head a bit.

"Discord you aren't ok, you need to rest" Fluttershy said, she wanted to make it up to Discord for reacting the way she did earlier.

"No, I need to fix my mistake first" Discord said, he lowered his paw and then snapped. A white flash emitted, making everypony shield their eyes again. When they opened their eyes, the saw they were on the ground, not on ice anymore.

"That's much better" Applejack said, looking around to make sure the trees were ok. "Thanks" she added, looking more mad than grateful.

"It's no problem" Discord said, still rubbing his head.

"Discord, you need to rest" Fluttershy said loudly.

"I assure you lying in bed doing absolutely nothing **will not help me** " Discord said, sounding like he had trouble saying those words. Once again he had a paw on his forehead, obviously in pain.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked, were these side effects harsher than she thought?

"Yes, sorry I'm fine" Discord said, calming down a bit, he then turned to Rainbow. "Sorry about bursting out like that, I guess this headache is getting to me" Discord said, removing his paw from his head. This apology stunned Rainbow a bit.

"Yeah fine whatever" Rainbow said, her anger quickly vanishing. Discord then turned to the still worried Fluttershy.

"I think you're right, I do need to rest a bit" Discord said.

"You can rest at my place if you promise to keep the cottage on the ground" Fluttershy joked, hoping to get Discord to laugh.

"I promise" Discord said, he didn't laugh.

* * *

"Just let me know if you need anything" Fluttershy said to Discord who was laying down on her sofa, he shrunk himself a little to fit better.

"Thank you" He said quietly, adjusting the icepack Fluttershy gave him. With that Fluttershy went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for Discord. Discord just laid there, he could easily just poof up some pills to clear up the headache but he didn't want to use his chaos magic, it felt odd to him now.

"What's wrong with me?" Discord thought out loud, loud enough for Fluttershy to hear him. She was worried, was he feeling worse or something? Fluttershy was starting to regret letting Twilight use that spell, she should've been more patient with him.

"Discord, will you be ok?" Fluttershy asked from the kitchen. No response. "Discord?" Fluttershy called again. He was still not responding, now she was getting worried. She quickly walked to where he was. She found him asleep, or at least she hoped he was asleep. She calmed down when she heard him snore.

"Don't scare me like that" she quietly said to the sleeping draconequus. She felt Angel poke her and she looked down to him, he looked irritated. "Now Angel, he's changed now so he won't mess with the cottage again" Fluttershy reassured, Angel didn't look the least bit convinced. Fluttershy thought Discord was getting sick, he looked worried while asleep, as if he was having a bad dream. Then again maybe he is having a bad dream, but do his kind have bad dreams?

"Are you ok?" Discord asked, snapping Fluttershy from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were sleeping" Fluttershy said.

"Well I was, until your little bunny friend decided it was time for me to wake up" Discord said, pointing to his foot. Fluttershy saw Angel trying to push Discord off the sofa but he was simply too big.

"Angel, you shouldn't have woken him up" Fluttershy said, Angel responded with rabbit bickers. "I know he wasn't the best guest last time but that is still rude of you to do" Fluttershy responded.

"You understand him?" Discord asked.

"No but I can tell what he means" Fluttershy told him. Angel again said something while looking mad.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Discord joked, Fluttershy shook her head, Discord then sighed and leaned towards Angel. "Listen, right now I just want to be by myself so here" Discord said as he summoned a bowl of carrots. Angel eyed it carefully, then grabbed one and hopped away. Fluttershy was surprised at how Discord handled the situation but before she could compliment him he turned over, as if to avoid her glance.

"Discord, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked. He didn't respond. "Discord?" She called again.

"Can I tell you something?" Discord asked without turning to her. Fluttershy was getting concerned again.

"Yes, you can tell me anything" Fluttershy reassured. Discord turned to Fluttershy, she has never seen him like that, he looked utterly defeated.

"I feel as if I lost all my purpose" he whispered.

* * *

"Spike, take a letter" Twilight said.

"Alright" Spike said, pulling out a quilt and paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to inform you that we have successfully reformed Discord, but we did so using a reforming spell we located. Although the methods are questionable I will keep an eye on Discord to be sure he remains reformed, I will make it my priority to help him with his new life if he needs it. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said out loud. Spike written all that down a second later he engulfed it with his dragon fire and it was sent to Celestia.

"Done" Spike told Twilight.

"Thank you Spike" Twilight responded, as if on cue her stomach then rumbled and she sheepishly smiled at Spike. "I guess I haven't eaten in a while" she said.

"I'll whip us up some food" Spike said excitingly as he ran to the kitchen, he was hungry too. Just as Spike entered the kitchen, a bright flash emitted in the middle of the room, causing Twilight to shield her eyes. When she looked again she was shocked to see her teacher.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked out loud. Celestia looked very serious.

"Twilight Sparkle, you do not know the extent of what you did, we must urgently go to Discord" Celestia said. Twilight was confused but nodded her head, since when does Princess Celestia make mistakes.

"Alright" Twilight confusingly said.

"Where is Discord right now?" Celestia asked.

"He should be with Fluttershy in her cottage" Twilight said.

"We don't have a moment to lose" she said. A glow from Celestia's horn and then they were gone.

"You want pancakes?" Spike called from the kitchen, unaware of what happened.

* * *

"I'm here!" She heard Pinkie yell from the door. She immediately ran to the door, opened it, and politely shushed Pinkie.

"He's sleeping" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oops, my bad" Pinkie whispered back as she tip-toed in. She giggled at the sight of Discord sleeping soundly. Fluttershy earlier asked Pinkie to help befriend the new Discord but now she needs new kind of help.

"Oh Pinkie, I don't know what to do" Fluttershy sighed.

"What's the matter?" Pinkie asked.

"He's been feeling down ever since the spell, he told me he felt he lost all his purpose" Fluttershy said disappointingly. Pinkie gasped but shoved a hoof in her face mid-gasp.

"Oh no, this is like the time I worked on the rock farm and I felt like I had no purpose because I didn't know how good I was at throwing parties and how much I liked it until I saw the rainbow that made Equestria" Pinkie quickly whispered, Fluttershy barely registering any of that.

"What should I do?" Fluttershy asked.

"We must do therapy" Pinkie whispered loudly as she walked over to the sleeping Discord.

"Therapy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Therapy" Pinkie replied as she walked to Discord.

"Right now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Right now" she whispered, pulling out an apple pie and smiled. He was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

 **I don't expect this story to be long, but I might come up with new ideas. Feel free to use this concept for your own story. :D**


	3. The Problems

**Chapter 3**

"Princess, what are we doing in the Canterlot archives?" Twilight asked.

"We need to find a spell to undo the reforming spell you placed on Discord" Celestia said. Twilight was confused about why the reforming spell was a bad idea.

"Princess if I may ask, why do we need to undo the spell?" Twilight asked. Celestia didn't turn to Twilight.

"My dear student, you should know the reason" Celestia said, walking over to some shelves. Twilight started wondering why, maybe the side effects would be too harsh on Discord. Then a horrible thought came to Twilight's mind, this was cheating. Of course, using a spell was cheating! She cheated on one of Celestia's tests!

"Keep calm" she thought to herself, if she undid the spell it wouldn't count as cheating right? Maybe the princess would forgive her if she undid the spell soon. She quickly began looking.

* * *

"Look, I appreciate the concern but I'm fairly certain this won't help" Discord plainly said, wiping off the apple sauce on his face. Pinkie was disappointed at his lackluster reaction.

"C'mon, give it a try!" Pinkie pleaded as she put on her fake mustache.

"You aren't even licensed to do this" Discord responded.

"There's a first time for everything" Pinkie responded.

"This is **pointless** " Discord groaned, putting a paw on his head.

"Please Discord, I'm really worried" Fluttershy pleaded, she looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Discord shook his head annoyingly.

"Fine" Discord sighed. Pinkie cheered.

"Alright, according to this book I need to begin asking you questions" Pinkie said as she looked at a book that probably wasn't even meant for therapy. "So how was your day?" Pinkie asked.

"Ok, I guess" Discord replied.

"OK? Everyday should be at least super!" Pinkie exclaimed, then looked back at her book. "Alright, what's your favorite drink?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not really sure" Discord bluntly said.

"I thought it was chocolate milk" Fluttershy told Discord.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem as good to me anymore" Discord replied, looking straight up.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope"

"Isn't 'spreading chaos' a hobby?" Fluttershy asked, Discord shrugged.

"What is your favorite color?" Pinkie asked.

"Erm… blue?" Discord asked.

"You don't know?" Fluttershy asked. Discord shook his head.

"Try again" Pinkie said.

"Um… Pink." Discord guessed.

"Thank you!" Pinkie cheered then looked back at the book. "Are you interested in signing up for weekly papers of- Oops! I'm reading the wrong page!" Pinkie laughed. "Ahem, do you believe you've been wronged?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, No, um… kinda?" Discord went.

"Discord, I'm concerned about how you couldn't answer most of the questions" Fluttershy said.

"Do you believe you've been wronged?" Pinkie asked again.

"I- I don't know" Discord said, feeling another headache coming.

"Discord, do you feel you've been wronged?" Pinkie asked. Discord put both his hands on his head, feeling an intense headache.

"Discord?" Fluttershy called. He didn't responded.

"Discord, do you feel-" Pinkie started but was cut off by Discord's loud groan.

"Discord are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"NO!" He roared, shaking the whole house.

* * *

"Well that's strange" Applejack thought to herself. She was walking down Ponyville but nobody was around, the only ponies she saw were ponies selling things. Her stand hasn't sold a single apple all day and nobody looked like they were willing to converse with her. Come to think of it, she didn't feel like selling anything either, nor talking to anybody.

"I guess I'll close up early today" Applejack sighed.

* * *

"Do you remember which spell you used?" Celestia asked, looking around.

"No, it's back in the library but I could ask spike to send it to us" Twilight suggested.

"No, some scrolls are too fragile to be sent through spells and I don't think Spike's dragon fire is an acception" Celestia said.

"Maybe we can teleport back to the library and get it" Twilight suggested.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough magic to teleport us there and back" Celestia sighed. Twilight was growing increasingly worried, she felt like she was making things worse.

"I guess we should keep looking" she sighed. She really wished Spike was here.

* * *

Rainbow didn't even feel like sleeping, whenever she tried she would be asleep for at most 10 minutes and her dreams were boring to say the least. She already cleared the clouds she needed too for today and now she was out of things to do.

"I wonder how Fluttershy is doing" she thought out loud. Wait, Fluttershy was with Discord. She thought Fluttershy could use some help so she decided to fly to her cottage.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what has come over me" Discord said, seeing how much he startled them.

"Um… Hold up I lost my place" Pinkie said, flipping through her book. Fluttershy looked terrified.

"I'm sorry" Discord repeated, placing a hand on his forehead again.

"Aha! Alright, what's your favorite phrase?" Pinkie asked. Discord wasn't paying attention to Pinkie, he was looking at the trembling Fluttershy.

"Please forgive me" Discord said, afraid to approach her.

"Who is your best friend?" Pinkie asked as Rainbow flew in through the open window.

"Rainbow?" Discord asked.

"You" Rainbow harshly said.

"Hey that's two answers!" Pinkie complained. Rainbow saw Fluttershy and gasped.

"Fluttershy! Are you ok!?" Rainbow yelled as she flew to her. Pinkie just now turned and saw how frightened Fluttershy looked.

"Fluttershy, deep breaths" Pinkie said as she hugged Fluttershy.

"What did you do!?" Rainbow yelled at Discord.

"I…" was all Discord could manage to say.

"I knew you were nothing but trouble!" Rainbow yelled, as she flew up to prepare to pounce on Discord.

"Calm down Dashie, it wasn't his fault" Pinkie defended, stroking Fluttershy's mane to calm her down.

"No, she's right, I'm nothing but problems" Discord sighed.

"You sure are!" Rainbow yelled.

"I'll- I'll show myself out" Discord quietly said as he flew out the window.

"Wait" Fluttershy whispered, nobody heard her.

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Twilight yelled, flipping through all the scrolls. She couldn't find the correct one and she was getting increasingly annoyed. Why didn't they think to bring Spike along? He was probably at home eating the meal that she should've been eating, instead she was here fixing the problem she was making.

"I'm such a screw up" Twilight bitterly thought to herself, she shouldn't have cheated, she shouldn't have picked the easy way out, why did she get herself into this mess. If the Princess said it was a problem, the she knew she messed up.

Princess Celestia started feeling a dark aura and looked up. "Oh no" she thought to herself as she approached her student.

"What a student I turned out to be, I'm such a joke" Twilight thought to herself, growing increasingly mad. Twilight felt a hoof on her shoulder and flinched a little, she then looked up and saw Celestia, which calmed her down a bit.

"Twilight, don't let the chaos consume you" Celestia said. Twilight was confused.

"Chaos? Wait, Discord!" Twilight yelled. Celestia shook her head.

"This is not Discord's doing" Celestia said. Now Twilight was really confused.

"It isn't? Then who is?" Twilight asked.

"You see Twilight, Discord played a major role in our way of life. Harmony cannot exist without Disharmony, or in this case chaos. Discord currently isn't spreading any chaos at all and as a result, our harmony is emitting dangerous amounts of chaos to try and keep balance" Celestia explained.

"So… Discord kept balance?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, which is why we need to fix this before ponies begin to turn on each other" Celestia said and smiled. "Do not worry my faithful student, if anypony can fix this it's you" Celestia warmly said. Twilight responded by smiling back.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't disappoint!" Twilight cheered.

* * *

"Dashie that was real mean" Pinkie said, looking mad.

"Who cares? Look what he did to Fluttershy!" Rainbow responded. At this point Fluttershy was calm enough to stop shuddering.

"He didn't do this, if you just listened to me you would've known that" Pinkie said, not a hint of humor in her voice.

"Well if you would've explained quicker then maybe I would've known!" Rainbow harshly responded, Pinkie gasped and released Fluttershy from her hug.

"Well maybe if you weren't so hot-headed then you would've been calm enough to actually pay attention for once!" Pinkie harshly yelled back.

"Is that so!?" Rainbow yelled.

"Yeah!" Pinkie yelled back.

"Girls!" They heard Fluttershy yell. They both turned to her but their mad expression didn't go away. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have overreacted, I'm sorry" Fluttershy said, hoping to make them stop arguing. Rainbow's face eased up and she rubbed her foreleg.

"Sorry Pinkie, I don't know why I-" she started as Pinkie pounced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Friends shouldn't fight friends! I'm sorry!" Pinkie yelled, tightening her hug and tearing up. Rainbow laughed as she returned the hug. Fluttershy was relieved, that is until she remembered about Discord.

* * *

 **Oh boy, more of that splendid chaos! Good thing Discord was forcefully reformed, otherwise he'd probably just shrink Rainbow or something.**


	4. The Chaos

**Chapter 4**

Discord didn't know where he was flying too, he didn't feel like using his teleportation magic. For some reason chaos isn't what it used to be for him, well it was obvious why, it was the spell they placed on him.

"I'll just hide in the everfree forest until I figure something out" he thought to himself. He couldn't exactly return to Fluttershy, there's no way they'd forgive him after that. He was fully capable of protecting himself and even building a house. "I guess if I'm really desperate, I'll just use my magic" he thought to himself.

 _ **Why not just use your magic immediately?**_

Discord flinched and looked around.

 _ **Did I startle you? Man you're jumpy today.**_

"Where are you?" Discord called out.

 _ **Where am I? What kind of dumb question is that? You know where I am.**_

Discord was sure he was alone. So how did he hear this voice?

 _ **Wait a minute, I sense a spell on you. What happened to you?**_

"I don't know if I should tell you" Discord responded.

 _ **Stop talking out loud and think your responses idiot, otherwise the timberwolves will hear you.**_

"Timberwolves?" Discord asked.

 _ **Yeah, they hunt saps like you. Now tell me what happened.**_

"Why should I tell you?" Discord thought to himself.

 _ **Well I'm in your head, so you must've trusted me before huh?**_

Discord didn't respond.

 _ **You might not remember me but listen to me when I say I can help you. If anything happens to you then I'm hurt too because I'm directly linked to you so I need to make sure your face doesn't get hurt.**_

Discord sighed. "I guess I got no other choice huh?" Discord thought.

 _ **Good, in order for me to use my magic on you, you'll need to be closer to me.**_

"Alright, where are you?" Discord thought.

… _ **Just how much do you remember?**_

"I'm not sure, I only remember my name and a few others" Discord thought.

 _ **Did they hit you with a mind-erasing spell?**_

"No, it was a reforming spell" Discord thought.

 _ **A reforming spell? Did Princess Sunbutt try that on you? She should know that's a bad idea!**_

"It was a purple unicorn, I believe her name was Twilight Sparkle" Discord thought.

 _ **So the Princess doesn't know about this?**_

"I don't think so" Discord thought.

… _ **And you don't remember me?**_

"No" Discord thought.

 _ **Perfect.**_

Discord frowned.

 _ **Um… I wasn't the nicest person so this gives me a chance to redeem myself to you.**_

Discord wondered if he was lying.

 _ **Before we do anything else, teleport yourself to me. I'm in an old home near Canterlot. You can't miss it, it's the only house that doesn't look new.**_

"Alright, but I'll fly there" he thought.

 _ **Why?**_

"Because I feel like it" he thought.

 _ **Well I 'feel' that it's better if you just teleport yourself there to save us the 1 hour trip.**_

Discord didn't respond and started flying forward again.

 _ **You're really going to fly there? What's the matter with you?**_

No response.

 _ **I guess it's because of the reforming spell. Fine, but fly quickly or I'll start to bug you again.**_

"You're not bugging me" Discord thought. Honestly it was nice to have someone who understood his situation.

 _ **Ok seriously, stop being such a sap, it's starting to bug me. A LOT.**_

"Sorry" Discord thought.

 _ **For chaos sake! Don't apologize! Just hurry up!**_

Discord flew faster.

* * *

"Girls, we need to find Discord!" Fluttershy said loudly.

"What, why?" Rainbow asked.

"Because you yelled at him for something that wasn't his fault" Pinkie responded.

"Hey I wouldn't have yelled if you two told me beforehand what happened instead of reading your book and cowering in fear" Rainbow harshly said, looking mad.

"Hey! That book was helpful!" Pinkie yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just get scared so easily, the way he yelled reminded me of a dragon." Fluttershy whispered.

"Well newsflash, he isn't a dragon, he's a freak" Rainbow responded.

"Don't call ponies freaks, that's awful" Pinkie said. Fluttershy tensed up a bit.

"Well he isn't a pony, he is a freak." Rainbow harshly said. Fluttershy quietly started walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait up" Rainbow said as she flew to Fluttershy.

"You can't come" Fluttershy said.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked.

"I said you can't come" Fluttershy said in a low tone.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked.

"You're the one who chased him away, and now you're calling Discord, my friend, a freak. I don't want you coming along." Fluttershy said, sounding as if she was on the verge of attacking. The tone of her voice sent chills to Pinkie and Rainbow. "Pinkie" Fluttershy yelled.

"Yes mam?" Pinkie quickly responded.

"I'll need your help, follow me" Fluttershy said, her tone not easing up. She started walking towards the forest. Both Pinkie and Rainbow could've sworn they saw a dark aroma surrounding Fluttershy.

"Ok" Pinkie quietly said as she followed. Leaving Rainbow alone and stunned.

"Since when was Fluttershy so…" Rainbow thought to herself. She normally would've followed her regardless, but she couldn't move. She wasn't scared, was she?

* * *

"Well maybe we would've gotten our cutie marks by now if you knew how to use a grappling hook!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Hey it isn't mah fault! 'Ah don't know how to use this thing!" Applebloom yelled back.

"Why did we do this, this is dumb!" Sweetie Belle harshly added.

"You're the one who suggested this!" Scootaloo yelled.

"No I wasn't! You said 'we could totally get our cutie marks in mountain climbing!'" Sweetie Belle responded.

"I don't sound like that." Scootaloo said to herself.

"It wasn't even ah real mountain, we had no hope." Applebloom added.

"Well maybe if you both weren't so chicken, then maybe we would have gone to a real mountain, and maybe we'd have our cutie marks by now!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Didn't we try this already?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This is dumb" Applebloom said harshly.

"Gah! I can't be around you two right now!" Scootaloo harshly replied as she stormed off.

"I'm heading home!" Sweetie Belle yelled, heading off.

"Well bye!" Applebloom yelled back, marching away.

* * *

Pinkie quietly followed Fluttershy as she marched around, she wasn't even calling for Discord as if she was just trying to get away from Rainbow. Pinkie looked around the forest, it wasn't dark yet but it sure looked like it when the sun is being blocked off by trees all around. Lucky of Pinkie she learned how to see the happy side of everything so she wasn't scared of the dark as much anymore- ***THUMP***

"Woah" Pinkie flinched as she stumbled back a little. She then realized she walked into Fluttershy, who was now standing still. "Fluttershy?" Pinkie called.

"What did I just do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I think you just stopped in the middle of the Everfree Forest" Pinkie joked, but still sounded unsure as if she feared Fluttershy would snap at her next.

"No I mean why did I do that to Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked as she turned to Pinkie, she had tears in her eyes. "I was horrible to her, she was just worried about me." Fluttershy (somewhat) cried as she wiped tears from her eyes. Pinkie hugged Fluttershy on instinct.

"It's alright, you were just mad and worried for Discord" Pinkie warmly said.

"That doesn't excuse what I did, oh she must hate me right now" Fluttershy worryingly said.

"Dashie can't hate you, you know that better than anypony" Pinkie responded. "If you want, we can return to your cottage and apologize to her" Pinkie then suggested.

"Alright" Fluttershy agreed with a smile.

"Eh it's alright, no need to be sappy about it" they heard a voice say from above. Both Pinkie and Fluttershy looked up and saw Rainbow flying above them.

"Dashie? When did you get here?" Pinkie asked as Fluttershy broke from the hug.

"Like I'm letting you girls go into the Everfree forest without me" Rainbow taunted as she landed near them. Fluttershy looked down.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, I don't know what came over me" Fluttershy apologized, Rainbow waved her hooves in dismissal.

"It's alright, let's go find him and get it over with" Rainbow said, she didn't want to see Discord but she didn't want to see Fluttershy upset so she decided to help her. Besides, she needed to make sure Discord didn't cause any trouble.

"Ok" Fluttershy confidently said with a smile.

* * *

To say that tension was high in the farm would be an understatement. For some reason Applejack felt that conversing with anyone would result in a fight. Granny Smith was clearly upset because for some reason she just remembered how old she is and now she is yelling at everyone about how they should "enjoy it while they can". Big Mac was out bucking apples late, which meant he was either so mad that he wanted to get his mind off whatever made him mad or that he was so happy that he wanted to wrap up the day in a productive way, Applejack wasn't going to risk it. Then Applebloom marched too her room, which was a clear sign she was mad but Applejack wasn't going to leave her like that so she went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"You awake Applebloom?" Applejack called.

"Go away, I'm mad!" Applebloom responded.

"Yah, 'ah now, what 'ah don't know is why" Applejack yelled back.

"It's not your business!" Applebloom harshly yelled back.

"Well fine!" Applejack responded.

"Fine!" Applebloom yelled.

"Fine! Goodnight!" Applejack yelled.

"It's not bedtime yet!" Applebloom responded. Applejack was used to Applebloom returning around bedtime, she'd usually go meet her friends right after school. Applejack growled loudly and marched downstairs, suddenly she felt like bucking apples.

* * *

"How much longer?" Discord thought.

 _ **Stop talking to me. You're too boring to talk to.**_

"Remind me why I'm helping you?" Discord thought.

 _ **Because you got no other choice, what are you going to do go back to Celestia and have her turn you back into stone?**_

"I do have other choices, like hiding in the Everfree forest" Discord thought.

 _ **Yeah right.**_

"I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to _, don't think I'm forced to do this_!" Discord thought loudly.

…

"Gah, just be quiet." Discord thought as he felt a head ache, making him stop flying forward.

 _ **This is more like it, you bug me and I bug you, but hurry or the spell will be permanent.**_

"Wait, you're going to remove the spell off me?" Discord thought.

 _ **Of course, this spell is obviously going to hurt me more than you so I can't let you keep it.**_

"What if I don't want the spell removed?" Discord asked.

 _ **Then you'll probably end up destroying yourself.**_

"Is that really a bad thing? I seem to make a mess out of everything." Discord disappointingly said.

 _ **That's your job.**_

"What?" Discord asked.

 _ **You're the spirit of chaos, what else do you need to be doing?**_

"So you're saying that, I'm destined to ruin everything?" Discord asked.

 _ **Pretty much. Isn't life harsh? Ponies like Celestia are praised for doing their job and 'keeping harmony' but when beings like you and I are keeping balance they respond with hatred and punishment. Don't you think that's unfair?**_

"I wonder who is loitering in my yard" Discord heard a voice say, making him hide behind the nearest bush.

 _ **What are you doing? Teleport. Turn invisible. Actually, don't hide, turn that pony into a sap, a tree sapling to be exact.**_

"I. Can't." Discord responded sadly.

 _ **You Can't What?**_  
"You Can't What?" Discord heard the voice say above him. He looked up and saw, a pink cloud?

"You know, it's impolite to sneak up on somepony like this" the voice say as the cloud lowered a little, Discord got a good view of the pony now. "And if you're planning on stealing then you shouldn't talk out loud when sneakin-" the purple pony suddenly stopped when she saw Discord.

"Erm, sorry I was headed for Canterlot" Discord said when the pony's jaw dropped down.

 _ **Don't apologize! Gah! Zap them! Do something!**_

"D-Dad?" The purple pony asked. Discord scratched his head.

"Dad?" Discord repeated.

 _ **Dad? You don't have a dad. Well at least not anymore.**_

"DAD!" The pony yelled as she pounced Discord, knocking him back. What is going on here?

"Woah, um hey, do I know you?" Discord asked when the purple pony started tearing up.

 _ **Wait, who did you run into? I can't see them for some reason.**_

"S-Stop joking around" the purple pony laughed, still teary and still holding on to Discord.

"No, seriously, I don't remember you" Discord responded, making the pony look up. She had these weird swirly eyes.

"You don't remember me?" She asked, she looked more confused than upset.

"I had a spell placed on me, it made me forget a lot of things" Discord admitted.

 _ **Idiot! Don't go telling everyone! What if they tell the princess!?**_

"Oh, I guess Princess Sunbutt messed up huh?" The purple pony joked as she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I guess I should thank her, you are free and here at last" she said with a smile.

"Princess Sunbutt?" Discord asked.

 _ **Princess Sunbutt, I know who it is.**_

"It's what we called the Princess of the sun. It sounds better than Celestia. But enough of that Dad, we need to remove the spell from you" the purple pony said as she got off Discord and grabbed him with a spell, levitating him above her as she walked along.

"Alright, but who are you?" Discord asked.

"I'm insulted" the purple pony joked and smiled up. "I'm your daughter, you may call me Screwball" she then added.

* * *

 **Yay! Discord is hearing voices in his head now! Was that normal, I mean he is Discord. I'll try making my chapters longer. Also sorry for long waits, I got other stories I'm working on. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. :D**


	5. The Scroll

**Chapter 5**

"Where could he be?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around.

"Like I said before, he is probably causing trouble somewhere else" Rainbow responded.

"I don't think so Dashie, he seemed very nice when I gave him therapy" Pinkie said, bouncing around trees.

"Therapy?" Rainbow asked.

"Therapy" Pinkie responded.

"…Right" Rainbow responded, flying higher and looking around.

"Any sight of him" Fluttershy called.

"Nope" Rainbow called back.

"How do we find him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Easy, we think like Discord!" Pinkie suggested as she bounced back down to them. Both Rainbow and Fluttershy eyed her confusingly.

"Why would I want to think like Discord?" Rainbow asked.

"To find him DUH!" Pinkie responded as if it was nothing. Pinkie then started sniffing at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Getting his scent" Pinkie said, still sniffing around.

"Um, Pinkie I don't think you can do that" Rainbow said as she rolled her eyes.

"We won't know that unless I try!" Pinkie responded as she kept sniffing.

"Maybe Applejack's dog Winona can sniff him out" Fluttershy suggested. Pinkie's tail perked up all of a sudden.

"I have his scent! This way!" Pinkie yelled as she ran forward. Rainbow and Fluttershy eyed each other a little and then followed Pinkie.

* * *

"I don't have time for your games Sweetie Belle!" Rarity harshly yelled.

"Some help you are! I thought you were going to be a better sister!" Sweetie Belle harshly responded.

"And I thought you were going to spend the whole day with your friends so I can finally have some peace around here!" Rarity yelled back.

"They're big meanies! Just like you!" Sweetie Belle yelled back as she stomped back out.

"Oh the nerve!" Rarity huffed loudly. She was so mad she couldn't even think of hew outfit anymore, another day ruined.

* * *

"Well I remember something about that, I thought Spirit of Chaos was a self-proclaimed title" Discord admitted as he drank some water.

"Are you sure you don't want chocolate milk? Water seems to plain for you." Screwball asked.

"I'm fine, thanks" Discord responded.

"Bleh, 'thanks'? You really are under a spell." Screwball gagged as she walked around the table to Discord.

"Sorry?" Discord asked.

"Don't' apologize either!" Screwball yelled. She then took the cup from Discord and sniffed it. "This is one powerful spell, but I should be able to break it" Screwball said as she gave the cup back.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not sure I want the spell removed" Discord admitted. Screwball shook her head in disappointment.

"Yup, a powerful spell" Screwball said as she summoned a green book.

"What's that?" Discord asked.

"Something that you're going to read" Screwball said as she handed him the book. It had only a picture of what looked like a draconequus on the cover, not even a title.

"Is this supposed to help me?" Discord asked as he examined the book.

"Hopefully" Screwball responded as she flashed away, leaving Discord alone. Without anything to do he just opened the book and began reading, except this wasn't a normal story, it was a tale retold.

* * *

"Just my luck, the second he gets out of his statue he forgets everything, curse you Sunbutt" Screwball thought to herself as she entered the Canterlot Archives.

"Princess I think I found it!" Screwball heard a voice yell. She quickly placed an invisibility spell on herself and slowly walked towards the voice. She saw a purple unicorn smiling at Celestia.

"Dang, Princess Sunbutt beat me too it" Screwball thought to herself.

"Good work Twilight" Celestia responded as she grabbed the scroll.

"Twilight, is she one of the elements of harmony?" Screwball thought.

"Now we should immediately head to Fluttershy's cottage, I bet Discord is there" Twilight said.

"Crud, I don't know where that is, I can't let them leave with that scroll, it might have the spell I need" Screwball thought. She needed to create a distraction or she would need to deal with 'nice Discord' for a while.

"Yes Twilight, Discord's condition might worsen" Celestia said as her horn started glowing. Suddenly with a bright flash, Celestia's horn disappeared, stunning both Celestia and Twilight.

"Princess! Your horn!" Twilight exclaimed. Celestia arched an eyebrow and looked around.

"Discord?" Celestia called out. Screwball wasn't ready to reveal herself yet, if she was going to be like her dad then she needs to make an entrance.

"Discord?" Twilight called out. The response she got was her horn disappearing too. "Oh no! Not again!" Twilight yelled.

"Discord, enough of this, show yourself" Celestia shouted.

"Oh you flatter me" Screwball said loudly without removing her invisibility. Celestia and Twilight looked around, they didn't recognize the voice.

"Who's there?" Twilight called out. Screwball did her most menacing laugh.

"Doesn't matter where I am, give me that spell and nopony gets hurt" Screwball taunted. Celestia frowned.

"You may threaten us all you like, but your magic is no match for us" Celestia said as her body glowed, with a bright yellow light, both their horns returned. Twilight was relieved and Screwball was surprised.

"My, you surprise me 'Princess'" Screwball laughed, adding emphasis to the word Princess.

"Who are you" Celestia sternly asked, looking straight at Screwball.

"Oh, your magic removed my invisibility too" Screwball thought out loud as she looked at herself.

"I've never seen you before" Twilight said. She was really focused on Screwball's swirly eyes.

"That makes two of us" Screwball joked.

"Answer the question, who are you!" Celestia yelled. Screwball laughed.

"Sorry 'Princess' but your white coat and wavy mane makes you virtually adorable, you can't intimidate me" Screwball taunted.

"It would be foolish to underestimate us" Celestia sternly said as her horn glowed.

"Same thing too you" Screwball responded as her body began to glow.

"Don't worry Princess, we can take her" Twilight said.

"Correction, 'I' can take her" Screwball said.

"No I mean 'we' can take 'you'!" Twilight said as her voice got higher pitched and quieter, she was being shrunk.

"Twilight! Fight her magic!" Celestia yelled as her horn started glowing.

"Oh no, the big strong alicorn is going to attack me" Screwball taunted with a wicked smile as she teleported behind Celestia. "Then again, you're so slow I doubt you'll hit me" Screwball added as she placed a hoof on Celestia's back.

"I'm not slow" Celestia said as she jumped forward and shot a beam at Screwball, which she easily dodged.

"Seem pretty slow, in more ways than one" Screwball joked as she revealed what was in her hoof.

"Princess! Your scroll!" Twilight yelled in a small voice.

"I believe this is my scroll now" Screwball said with a smile as she held the scroll with her magic.

"Return that to me!" Celestia yelled.

"Ooooh, I must've hit a nerve" Screwball said with a smile, as if she just won a game.

"You don't know what'll happen if you take that scroll" Celestia said to try and convince Screwball.

"And you don't know that I'm pretty stubborn" Screwball said as a big brown cage fell on Celestia, effectively trapping her.

"Princess!" Twilight yelled, still shrunk. Screwball opened the scroll and smiled.

"This is exactly what I was looking for, thanks for the help" Screwball taunted, a bright purple flash and she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Twilight asked. Celestia eyed her cage, sniffed it, and then tasted it.

"Chocolate cage, who is this pony?" Celestia thought out loud.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" Screwball yelled as she entered the house again. She found Discord intensely reading the book she gave him.

"Uh huh" Discord went, still reading the book. Screwball giggled.

"I got the spell to fix you, give me a few minutes to figure it out" Screwball said as she placed the scroll on a table to read it. Discord eyed Screwball a little.

"Is this, really what I am?" Discord asked.

"Yup, pretty cool huh?" Screwball asked with a smile.

"Cool? I'm a monster!" Discord yelled in disbelief.

"A monster?" Screwball asked, looking up at him.

"Is my role in life really to just be trouble wherever I go?" Discord asked.

"No, it's just that-" Screwball started.

"It's my job right? So that makes it ok?" Discord asked, slamming his paws down.

"It's much more than that" Screwball tried, she needed to be careful or he would attempt to run away.

"How?!" Discord yelled.

"Keep reading, I promise it'll become clear" Screwball calmly said. Discord looked really upset, but then went back to the book. She mentally sighed to herself, this was one powerful spell.

"I need to work quickly, Dad could easily out-speed me" Screwball thought.

"Pinkie! I see a house!" Screwball heard a voice yell outside. Lucky for her, Discord didn't hear it, so she quickly walked past him and looked out the window, she was a pony with a rainbow mane flying nearby.

"Aha! He must be in there!" Another voice yelled, Screwball then saw a pink and yellow pony emerge nearby.

"Oh great, how did Sunbutt find us so quickly? No wait, there is no way she could've sent word so quickly, they must just be travalers or something." Screwball thought. The pink one then walked up to the door and Screwball quickly placed a 'sound nullifying spell' on Discord.

"Hellooooo?" the pink one sang as she banged on the door. Screwball then quietly levitated Discord to the next room.

"Good thing he's really into his book" Screwball thought as she walked to the door and opened it. As soon as the pink one got a look at Screwball, she gasped loudly.

"I've never seen you before!" the pink one yelled.

"Lucky for you" Screwball joked.

"I'm Pinkie! It's soooooo nice to meet you!" she yelled as she grabbed Screwball's hoof and shook it quickly.

"Erm, I'm Screwball" Screwball responded.

"Pinkie where not here to make friends remember?" A voice above said.

"That's my friend Rainbow" Pinkie said as she pointed up, ignoring Rainbow.

"Uh-huh, so the pink pony is named Pinkie and the one with the rainbow mane is named Rainbow. So I assume the yellow one is named Yellowie or something?" Screwball joked.

"Fluttershy" Fluttershy corrected, Screwball snickered.

"Well, at least it's unique" Screwball said.

"Look have you seen an ugly serpent thing around here?" Rainbow asked as she flew down.

"Ugly? My dad is not ugly." Screwball responded.

"Oh sorry, we didn't mean your father, we're looking for Discord, and he isn't a pony" Fluttershy responded.

"Discord? Isn't he the master of Chaos?" Screwball asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Pinkie asked. Screwball thought to herself.

"Depends, why do you want to know?" Screwball asked.

"Have you seen him? What do you know?" Rainbow asked as she eyed Screwball.

"I might've seen him, but I'm not sure I should tell you" Screwball said with a taunting smile.

"Oh please, we've done something horrible to him" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Wait, you placed the spell on him?" Screwball asked.

"How do you know about the spell?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours" Screwball responded simply.

"Fine" Rainbow said.

"Our friend Twilight put the spell on him" Pinkie clarified.

"Twilight? Wait, are you with the Princess?" Screwball asked.

"Answer our question, then we will answer yours" Rainbow cleverly responded.

"Oh right, well I saw a serpent looking thing flying around repeating 'I gotta get the spell off me' or something, I went outside to ask him but he said 'stay away from me' and teleported away." Screwball lied.

"Oh, he's not here then" Fluttershy said.

"You sure? I didn't smell him leave." Pinkie said as she sniffed the door a little.

"Smell? Well one more question. Do you work for the Princess?" Screwball asked.

"Don't we all?" Pinkie asked with a smile. Screwball shrugged.

"I guess Discord didn't" Screwball responded.

"And how would you know that?" Rainbow asked.

"He's the spirit of chaos, it isn't rocket science" Screwball laughed.

"Which way did you say he went?" Pinkie asked. Screwball shrugged.

"He teleported away" Screwball said.

"Crud, we lost him" Rainbow said.

"Good, they believe me" Screwball thought to herself.

"Oh, I feel awful" Fluttershy said as her ears dropped.

"How are we going to help him now?" Pinkie asked. Screwball tilted her head a bit.

"Help him?" Screwball asked.

"Shocking huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Ever since we put that spell on him, it's done nothing good for him" Fluttershy said.

"Nope, I've never seen a pony so confused and upset" Pinkie agreed.

"So, if you could, would you remove the spell?" Screwball asked.

"Of course, it's the right thing to do" Fluttershy said. Screwball knew how to read liars, so either Fluttershy was telling the truth, or she was a very good liar.

"I think I can help, follow me" Screwball said as she walked inside. The others looked at each other confusingly, then walked in with her.

"Ohhh, nice place" Pinkie complimented, seeing the chocolate fountain and pizza table.

"Do you live here? How do you sleep on a marshmallow bed?" Rainbow asked, poking it to see if it was real.

"Oh no!" Screwball's voice said from another room.

"What's the matter?" Fluttershy asked, Screwball walked back to the living room.

"He's gone, he left." Screwball said, looking serious.

* * *

 _ **I'm sure your daughter won't like this.**_

"I'm not going back to being that... monster!" Discord thought harshly.

 _ **You're being stupid, just read the rest of the story! This world won't survive without us!**_

"Yeah, the spirit of chaos isn't causing trouble anymore, how will the world survive" Discord thought to himself.

 _ **There's a reason the universe made a Spirit of Chaos! If you won't do it at least let me do it!**_

"Right, as if I'd do that" Discord thought to himself.

 _ **Why not?**_

The book told me who you are, now I know not to believe anything you say.

 _ **That may be true, but believe me when I say that if you don't spread chaos, you and I will be dead.**_

"If that's what it takes, I'm willing to accept it" Discord thought, flying slightly faster.

 _ **If you don't want to do your job that's fine with me, but don't drag me down with you!**_

"Be quiet" Discord thought.

 _ **You can't silence me! Go back! NOW!**_

"No" Discord thought, feeling another migraine.

 _ **I can sense the chaos from here, you better hurry on back.**_

"No!" Discord thought again, clenching his head.

 _ **Make your choice, either go back to your daughter and do your job, or go to me and let ME do it.**_

Discord couldn't think, he tried to fly forward but then he fell down. He tried to stay awake, but he blacked out.

 _ **Erm, I guess you can make your choice when you wake up…**_

* * *

 **I was like "Oh boy! I'm totally going to make Screwball and Celestia fight!" Sorry for the long waits, I just keep forgetting to update this story. Thanks for being patient. xD**


	6. The Mirror

**Chapter 6**

"Who's gone?" Fluttershy asked. Screwball looked out the window, she saw no sign of him.

"My dad, he's gone!" Screwball said, looking worried.

"Your dad?" Rainbow asked in confusion. Screwball shook her head.

"Discord, he's gone" Screwball said more calmly.

"Discord!?" The others exclaimed. Screwball sighed.

"Sorry for not telling you the truth, but I thought you were trying to imprison him or something, he was here a few minutes ago and now he ran off, we need to go find him" Screwball said more clearly. The others' expressions didn't ease up.

"What?" Screwball asked when their faces didn't change.

"Discord is your dad!?" They exclaimed. Screwball groaned loudly.

"There's no time to explain, we need to find him quickly!" Screwball yelled.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Rainbow harshly yelled.

"And that was a good instinct. Pinkie, you said you smelled him earlier?" Screwball asked.

"Yeah I did" Pinkie responded, still looking shocked.

"Use your nose to find him, if we get close enough I'll be able to trap him long enough to fix him" Screwball commanded. Pinkie's ears perked up and she smiled and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!" Pinkie said as she began sniffing around. Screwball held up a book for Pinkie to smell, which she used to get a scent and began walking out the door.

"Just so you know, I still don't trust you" Rainbow said to Screwball. She laughed.

"Oh no, what a horrible fate" Screwball taunted. Rainbow angrily eyed her and followed Pinkie.

"Oh we were so close, but we missed him!" Fluttershy sadly said. Screwball playfully patted her head.

"Don't worry, he couldn't've got far Yellowie" Screwball reassured.

"Fluttershy" Fluttershy corrected.

"Whatever, let's go find us a psycho!" Screwball declared as she went out to follow Pinkie.

* * *

Discord felt his headache ease up, but he still couldn't move for some reason. Actually, Discord must've been knocked out for some time, he couldn't see where he was. Wait, he can't see the floor he's lying on. Is he asleep?

"My, you sure look defenseless right now" a voice said. Discord still couldn't move so he couldn't see who was talking to him.

"Who's there?" Discord called. The response he got was an evil laughter, it sounded strangely familiar.

"Why you of course" the voice responded.

"Besides me…" Discord annoyingly clarified. The voice chuckled a little.

"Well besides you, nobody else is here" the voice said. Discord growled.

"Who are you!?" Discord yelled.

"Who am I? That depends who YOU are." The voice laughed. Discord was getting fed up with these remarks and mustered enough courage to turn himself to see upwards. What the, was that a mirror? The mirror was too foggy to see into.

"Are… you a talking mirror?" Discord confusingly asked. The voice laughed, but it became clear that the voice was INSIDE the mirror.

"You're a mixture of about 20 different species and you're amazed by a talking mirror?" The voice asked.

"It's too foggy to see you" Discord said, squinting to see into it. He could faintly see a figure, a very familiar one.

"Well maybe you need glasses?" The voice asked. Then the mirror cleared up and Discord gasped. Wait, whoever the voice was is obviously messing with him because he saw himself in the mirror. Then again, what did he expect from a mirror besides a reflection?

"Show yourself!" Discord yelled as he looked to his sides.

"Um, I just did…" the voice said. Discord heart the sound of tapping glass and looked back at the mirror. He saw himself, tapping on the glass as if it was a window.

"What the… you're me?" Discord asked.

"Correction, we're each other" the other Discord responded. Discord didn't believe it, but the other Discord in the mirror was clearly talking to him.

"What? How is this possible?" Discord asked.

"Chaos magic obviously, isn't it wonderful?" Mirror Discord responded, taking a sip of orange juice that he pulled out of nowhere.

"But, that doesn't help me understand" Discord responded confusingly.

"Then you're in luck! I'm here to cram my chaos into your, or MY, head." Mirror Discord responded, pulling out sheet paper.

"First explain who you are" Discord said.

"I'm you" Mirror Discord nonchalantly responded.

"No seriously" Discord growled.

"Well I'm you, BEFORE we got hit by that reformation spell" he clarified.

"Oh" Discord went.

"You don't sound very happy, then again not many ponies like me" Mirror Discord joked.

"I don't like you at all" Discord harshly said. Mirror Discord arched an eyebrow.

"You hate yourself?" Mirror Discord asked.

"No, well yes, well no, I don't know" Discord admitted, feeling his headache intensifying.

"Yeah, that is one doozy of a spell" Mirror Discord agreed, writing down stuff.

"Please leave, I don't want to talk to you" Discord responded, making Mirror Discord laugh.

"Of course you don't, the spell doesn't want you to want to become yourself again" Mirror Discord laughed.

"Leave me alone" Discord tried.

"You can't get rid of me" Mirror Discord darkly responded with an evil smile.

"Yes I can!" Discord yelled.

"Tell me this, what are the reasons you want me to stay away?" Mirror Discord asked.

"I don't want to hurt ponies anymore, I want to be their friends" Discord responded. Mirror Discord laughed, very loudly, as if it was the funniest joke he's ever heard.

"You think they care about you? The only reason you're still alive is because you keep balance just like Sunbutt, otherwise they would've destroyed you on the spot." Mirror Discord harshly said. Discord looked at the mirror with pleading eyes.

"But, maybe if I change…" Discord began.

"If you change, you'll probably destroy the world. This world needs ME, not YOU." Mirror Discord harshly said, looking mad.

"But, but, I'm the one who… I… GAH!" Discord yelled, his headache was very intense now.

"Just give up, you'll never be accepted. I learned that a long time ago. The sooner you learn that the better." Mirror Discord darkly said.

"No! I- I refuse!" Discord yelled.

"You'll never be accepted…" Mirror Discord reassured.

"I… I…" Discord kept stuttering.

"You'll never have friends!" Mirror Discord yelled. Discord, out of instinct, used all his remaining energy to punch the mirror, shattering it into pieces. He gasped for air, both from the headache and the mirror.

"Don't you see? You'll never have friends." The voice said.

"I'll... Never have friends" Discord repeated, the world around him crumbling.

* * *

"Princess? What do we do now?" Twilight asked. Celestia shook her head, as if trying to figure out something.

"How could I have been so careless" Celestia asked herself.

"It is not your fault Princess, it was a surprise attack" Twilight tried. Celestia looked very upset with herself, she just lost the most crucial spell for Discord and now there is no hope.

"I'm. Sorry Twilight. I let you down." Celestia apologized, looking down.

"Princess…" Twilight said.

"I am the ruler of Equestria, I'm the light, and I'm supposed to be able to handle these situations. That pony couldn't've been any older than 12 and yet she beat me with ease." Celestia continued.

"Princess please" Twilight tried.

"I'm a failure as a Princess. That pony was right, I'm not threatening in the least…" Celestia trailed off, feeling some tears. Celestia felt Twilight hug her hoof.

"Princess you're not useless, it's because of you that I'm where I am today. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be reading some books and Luna would still be on the moon. Discord had caused us so much trouble in the past, and yet you were willing to give him a chance. Princess, you're doing a great job, and I couldn't ask for a better teacher." Twilight reassured with a warm smile. Celestia looked at her student and smiled back.

"Thank you, my most loyal student" Celestia thanked. Twilight laughed a little.

"Was it too much chaos?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded her head.

"Twilight, did you get a look at her cutie mark?" Celestia asked, perking up.

"I think it was a screw and a baseball" Twilight said, trying to remember exactly what it was. Celestia thought to herself.

"Baseball and Screw. A Screwball cutie mark." Celestia thought out loud.

"Do you know anyone like that?" Twilight asked.

"No, but perhaps my sister does" Celestia theorized.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I just hope she's handling this chaotic influence better than I am" Celestia hoped.

* * *

"C'mon girls, I can tell he's close!" Pinkie yelled, the others following quickly.

"Really? I don't see him anywhere." Rainbow tried.

"Well DUH, he's trying to hide from us probably" Screwball responded.

"Discord! Are you here?" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled. The response she got was nearby groaning, making them all flinch and look around.

"Dad? Are you here?" Screwball called. The groaning got louder and they all ran towards the direction of where they heard it. Soon they saw Discord, laying on the grass face down.

"Discord!" They yelled with the acception of Screwball, who yelled 'Dad' instead. They rushed to him and he continued groaning.

"Discord are you ok?" Fluttershy asked as she placed a hoof on him, the response they got was completely unexpected. Soon his groaning turned into a snicker, then a laugh, a very loud laugh as if he heard a joke.

"Dad?" Screwball asked as Discord continued laughing and got up. Discord laughed and laughed, a very evil laugh, it even sent chills down Screwball's back.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow confusingly asked. Discord stopped laughing then looked at them. That look, it wasn't the playful look Discord usually had, it was completely different. He looked absolutely chaotic.

"You all just fell for my trap" Discord darkly said as a dark, twisted smile formed.

* * *

 **Yup, Discord has officially gone crazy. Well, crazier. Sorry for the long wait, I got other stories that make me forget about this one. Maybe I shouldn't pack on so many stories. Thanks for being so patient. xD**


	7. The Corruption

**Chapter 7**

"A screw and baseball cutie mark?" Luna asked for clarification.

"Yes, do you remember a filly with that cutie mark?" Twilight asked, Luna frowned.

"We cannot say we remember a filly with such a cutie mark" Luna responded. Twilight sighed.

"Looks like we have no leads" Celestia said.

"We will keep an eye out for this pony, now if you'll excuse us we have some royal duties to attend to. Farewell." Luna said as she headed out.

"What do we do now?" Twilight asked.

"There's nothing we can do now, we should go check up on Discord" Celestia responded. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"They should be at Fluttershy's cottage" Twilight reminded. Celestia's horn began glowing and a bright flash caused them to appear in Fluttershy's cottage.

"Is this the place?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. Fluttershy?" Twilight called out, looking around. Celestia shook her head.

"Twilight, you see what you can do about Discord, I'll go to canterlot and see if I can find any leads on the intruder from before" Celestia said as she flashed away. Twilight headed outside and looked around.

"Fluttershy!?" Twilight called out, she was getting worried. Maybe Discord was faking it and trapped them or something. Twilight heard rustling in the bushes and flinched, she turned and prepared for Discord's possible attack. To her relief, Fluttershy emerged from the bushes.

"Fluttershy! Thank Celestia you're ok." Twilight sighed as she approached Fluttershy. Fluttershy grabbed Twilight and began shaking her.

"Twilight! It was horrible! Discord! Pinkie! Screwball! Rainbow!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Fl-Fl-Fluttersh-sh-shy! Wh-What's wrong?" Twilight asked in between the shaking. Fluttershy stopped shaking Twilight and took a deep breath.

"Discord trapped us" Fluttershy said more calmly.

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Discord set a trap for us and put a spell on us. We were all so afraid." Fluttershy said more calmly.

"Screwball? Spell?" Twilight asked. Was Screwball the one they were looking for?

"Yes, he placed a horrible spell on us" Fluttershy said, turning away as if she was afraid of seeing Twilight.

"What spell? Did he hurt you? Where are the others?" Twilight asked worryingly.

"Oh don't worry about them" Fluttershy calmly said, not turning to Twilight. Twilight was confused.

"I thought they had a spell on them" Twilight asked confusingly. Twilight felt rain begin dropping, that's weird because the sky was clear a few seconds ago.

"We do" Fluttershy responded in a low tone. Twilight could've sworn she saw a dark mist coming from Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, backing up a bit. Fluttershy turned to Twilight, she looked very upset.

"Please come quietly, I don't want to hurt you" Fluttershy whispered.

* * *

"If I wasn't so careless, I wouldn't need to find another copy" Celestia kept telling herself as she looked down the stack of books and scrolls. She was prepared to just give up, but she felt she caused this mess and now it was her duty to fix it.

"Trying to find another copy?" A taunting voice asked from behind. Celestia immediately turned and was shocked, it was the pony from before.

"You!" Celestia yelled.

"You? My name is Screwball for your information." Screwball said, pretending to be hurt. Screwball dodged a beam Celestia shot.

"You made the mistake of returning, Screwball" Celestia said, looking very mad and shooting another beam, which Screwball dodged again.

"Hostile much? For 'peace and harmony' ponies, you sure seem to love attacking others." Screwball laughed, dancing around to easily dodge all the beams Celestia was shooting.

"Hold. Still." Celestia hissed, still shooting beams. Screwball was laughing really hard.

"The Princess of the Sun, losing her temper, this is rich!" Screwball laughed. Celestia was so mad that she was grinding her teeth. Celestia shook her head, her anger would be her downfall unless she calmed down. Celestia took a deep breath, carefully took aim, and shot a beam at Screwball.

"Ow!" Screwball yelled when the beam hit her leg. Screwball looked at Celestia in shook.

"You will no longer make a fool of me" Celestia said. Screwball looked down at her wound.

"That… hurt…" Screwball said in a low tone. Celestia saw a dark aura escape Screwball's wound, was this what she thought this was?

"Oh no, have you've been…?" Celestia asked. Screwball looked up at Celestia, Screwball looked extremely mad.

"That… HURT!" Screwball yelled as the dark aura filled the room like fog. Celestia looked as the dark aura covered all the walls and floor, causing the whole room to look as if it was painted completely in black paint.

"This is… Discord's magic?" Celestia asked.

"I'll make you pay!" Screwball yelled louder as she shot a dark colored beam at Celestia. Celestia barely had time to dodge it.

"No doubt about it, you're using chaos magic" Celestia thought out loud. Celestia felt something grab her hooves, when she looked down she was shocked to see the dark aura was grabbing her legs.

"Can't dodge it this time" Screwball hissed as she shot a beam. The beam hit Celestia's leg, causing her to bend in pain. Screwball laughed.

"An eye for an eye right?" Screwball laughed. Celestia looked at Screwball, her face didn't show a hint of pain.

"Where did you learn this magic?" Celestia asked. Screwball, with a smile, looked confused.

"You mean you don't recognize it? This is pure chaos magic. Who else showed me this?" Screwball said with a wicked smile on her face. Celestia shook her head.

"Pure chaos magic is very manipulative, you're going to lose your sanity if you don't cease" Celestia said, slowly standing up.

"I know" Screwball nonchalantly said.

"Then why do you continue?" Celestia asked, looking around the room, it was still covered in the dark aura.

"I can't help it, that's what Discord told me to do" Screwball responded.

"Discord told you to do this?" Celestia asked.

"He told me to 'capture Princess Celestia', sadly he also said to keep you alive" Screwball sighed. Celestia frowned, was he faking the whole time?

"Has the spell worn off?" Celestia asked.

"I guess, although he did seem a bit off" Screwball said.

"Off? How?" Celestia asked.

"Come quietly and I'll tell you" Screwball taunted. Celestia frowned but looked at her situation. She couldn't beat pure chaos magic without the elements of harmony or her sister, and by the sound of things Screwball didn't want to do this but she felt she has no choice, and if they continue fighting Celestia will likely be defeated and Screwball will be corrupted.

"Alright, I surrender" Celestia said and bowed her head. Screwball tilted her head.

"You're… trying to trick me right?" Screwball asked.

"No, I want you to take me to Discord" Celestia said. Screwball arched an eyebrow.

"Alright fine, but no tricks or I'll really give you a leg wound" Screwball threatened.

* * *

"Pinkie, I haven't seen you all day" Rarity greeted. Pinkie had just knocked on Rarity's door with a special task.

"Hiya Rarity!" Pinkie greeted with a smile.

"Would you like to come in, I could use the lift" Rarity said as her eyes rolled, she didn't need to be reminded of Sweetie Belle's outburst.

"Actually, can you come with me?" Pinkie asked. Rarity gave a confused look.

"How come? You need help?" Rarity asked. Pinkie shook her head.

"Discord told me to bring you" Pinkie said with an innocent smile. Rarity gave a disgusted look.

"Ugh, no thank you. I'd rather stay here than go see that ruffian." Rarity said as she turned and began heading inside. Rarity felt Pinkie grab her tail.

"Please?" Pinkie went.

"Sorry Pinkie, there is nothing you can tell me to change my mind" Rarity said, pulling her tail and making Pinkie spin around.

"It'll be fu- erm… interesting" Pinkie corrected, her ears dropping a bit.

"The answer is no Pinkie" Rarity responded, turning to Pinkie with a stern look. Rarity flinched when Pinkie's mane deflated and a few tears began leaking out.

"Alright" Pinkie sighed. Rarity now felt bad.

"Pinkie, I-" Rarity began.

"Looks like I'll need my party cannon" Pinkie said in a low tone.

* * *

"What's got into you Rainbow!?" Applejack yelled, throwing another apple at the flying Rainbow.

"If you just came like I asked you, I wouldn't be doing this!" Rainbow yelled, diving again and Applejack dodging her.

"Ah' told you no!" Applejack yelled back, running behind a tree.

"I don't like this anymore than you do!" Rainbow yelled down, trying to find Applejack. Rainbow saw the lasso heading for her but she didn't have time to react as it tied her up and brought her down. Applejack emerged from the tree and tied her up.

"Then why are you doing this?" Applejack asked, a mad look on her face.

"Discord told me to do it" Rainbow responded, struggling in the rope.

"Discord? Why are you listening then?" Applejack asked.

"I- I can't help it, it's like… I know it's wrong but… I just can't help it!" Rainbow yelled as she started glowing with a dark aura.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked as she backed up. The dark aura covered the rope and snapped it into two, freeing Rainbow.

"Sorry, but you should probably run" Rainbow said with a genuine look of sorrow on her face. Applejack backed up a bit, then took off running. She wasn't running away of course, she was trying to lure Rainbow into another trap so she could question her.

"Alright, once I hear her, I'll use my lasso and" Applejack thought until she was cut off by Rainbow tackling her. Rainbow held a hoof over her with a smile.

"Heh, that was kind of fun" Rainbow admitted, holding Applejack down.

"Yah' forgot Rainbow?" Applejack asked. Rainbow tilted her head a little.

"Forget what?" Rainbow asked.

"Yah' can't beat be at wrestling" Applejack said as she kicked up, sending Rainbow flying back. Applejack again used her lasso and grabbed a hold of Rainbow.

"Crud!" Rainbow grunted as she fell again and began struggling. Applejack looked at Rainbow, the dark aura wasn't coming this time? Applejack didn't risk it, she turned and took off running. Maybe the others can help.

"I'll deal with yah' later!" Applejack yelled. She could hear Rainbow groan loudly.

* * *

"Thank you again for the tea Zecora, it's always a pleasure talking to you" Luna said with a smile.

"I insist the pleasure is mine, it's always nice to say what is on your mind" Zecora replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"We must depart now, my sister wants me to investigate a pony with a baseball and screw cutie mark" Luna said, standing up.

"Good luck on your quest, I wish you only the best" Zecora said as Luna headed outside. Luna flinched when she felt a familiar magic source nearby. Was this… Discord? Luna quickly and quietly ran towards the source, the closer she got the more sure she was it was him. Just as she reached it, she placed a spell on herself that allowed her to hide in the shadows, literally. Luna jumped between the shadows of trees and rocks until she finally found him, Discord. He was standing on a boulder, staring straight up at the sky, but when Luna began approaching him Discord turned directly at her direction.

"Luna, I told you already you can't sneak up on me like that" Discord sternly said. Luna expected this to some extent then stood out from her shadow form.

"Discord, what are you doing here? I've heard my sister has sent you to be reformed, but you're supposed to be with the elements." Luna said, looking a little mad. Discord turned away from her.

"I can't go back to them" Discord said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"I… did something bad…" Discord said, trailing off.

"What?" Luna asked more loudly. Discord turned to her, he looked miserable.

"I frightened Fluttershy, and now I'm sure they hate me now" Discord said, looking away as soon as he said that.

"Frightened her?" Luna asked.

"I raised my voice by mistake" Discord said. Luna was really confused, this wasn't Discord standards. In fact, he would've LOVED frightening ponies, not to mention 'doing something bad' was usually much worse for Discord.

"You don't usually feel guilt Discord" Luna reminded.

"Well I do!" Discord yelled. Luna was confused, until she noticed something. Something weird. Discord's magic felt like it was cut in half.

"Discord, did my sister weaken your magic?" Luna asked.

"They placed a spell on me" Discord responded.

"A spell? Explain." Luna ordered. Discord wiped away the tears he was hiding from Luna. Luna was one of the only ponies that are actually tolerant towards Discord because she remembers how Discord was BEFORE becoming the spirit of chaos. He felt like he could trust her.

"Alright" Discord began.

* * *

 **Before you ask, yes Discord WAS insane the last chapter and now he's wimpy. Why you ask? Here's a hint, it's NOT multi-personality disorder. You'll figure out what happened next chapter. Also, Pinkie's party cannon FTW! :D**


	8. The Split

**Chapter 8**

Applejack was furiously knocking on Twilight's door with no response. What is going on, is she not home or something? Applejack was sure that Rainbow has got out of her rope by now and was likely looking for her, what's up with her anyways? Discord must've placed a spell on her, that's the only explanation. So Discord was faking it the whole time? Applejack peeked into the window, no one home.

Just as she was about to knock again, she heard a familiar scream. That scream sounded just like Rarity! Applejack without a second thought immediately ran to Rarity's boutique. She saw the door was open and ran inside.

"What's going on!?" Applejack yelled, seeing streamers all around the place. Pinkie was holding her party cannon while Rarity was hiding behind a chair.

"Look what she did to my dresses!" Rarity whined as she pointed a hoof to the now streamer covered dresses.

"Pinkie, what in tarnation do you think ya'll doing!?" Applejack yelled, seeing how upset Pinkie looked while aiming the party cannon at Rarity. In fact, her mane was straight and she was a little dull colored.

"Sorry, but Discord told me to do this" Pinkie said with a sad tone as she aimed the party cannon at Applejack. Applejack didn't have enough time to react when Pinkie pulled the trigger and a bunch of confetti and streamers shot out, somehow tying her up in the process.

"Sorry" Pinkie apologized. Rarity saw this opportunity and immediately jumped out and kicked the party cannon, making it face directly at Pinkie. She then pulled the string and confetti and streamers shot out, tying up Pinkie.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Pinkie whined as she began struggling in her streamer rope. Rarity then ran to Applejack and untied her.

"What's going on with Pinkie?" Rarity asked as Applejack got up.

"Discord probably put a spell on her or somethin', he put a spell on Rainbow too" Applejack said. Rarity looked back and saw Pinkie glowing with a dark aura.

"We should probably run" Rarity guessed.

"Right behind you" Applejack agreed as they ran outside, ignoring Pinkie's frustrated growls.

"There you are!" A voice from above said. Applejack and Rarity recognized it as Rainbow's voice.

"Careful, Rainbow is act'n crazy too" Applejack told Rarity. Rainbow swooped down with the rope that she was tied in and tried to grab a hold of Applejack, but Applejack ducked under it right before it reached her.

"Drat!" Rainbow growled as she turned around to try again.

"You've truly gone mad Rainbow!" Rarity yelled in disgust, the response she got was Rainbow swooping down again and barely missing her. They needed to get away from Rainbow before she got them, who knows what Discord had in store for them. Rarity thought to herself a little and smiled.

"I got a plan" Rarity whispered to Applejack.

* * *

"When I woke up, I was expecting to be greeted by the voice again but instead I was completely alone, I can't hear it anymore" Discord said, holding his head up with his paws and looking upset. He didn't particularly like the voice in his head, but it was his only company. Luna was patiently listening to the entire story and was surprised to say the least.

"Discord, we did not expect Twilight Sparkle to use a reformation spell on you" Luna admitted, maybe this is one of the reasons Celestia picked Fluttershy instead of the others. Discord's ears went up and he turned to look behind him, Luna did the same.

"Great, looks like they found me" Discord said, turning around to prepare to be yelled at or possibly be turned back into stone. Eventually two figures emerged from the bushes.

"Tia?" Luna said as both Screwball and Celestia appeared. They all looked confused at each other, Screwball and Celestia were wondering why Luna was here while Discord and Luna were wondering what was Celestia doing here.

"Um… Well Dad I got Celestia like you told me too" Screwball said. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"I never told you to get Celestia" Discord said in confusion. Screwball gave her own confused look.

"Yeah you did" Screwball responded.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't" Discord responded.

"I'm not stupid! I know you did!" Screwball yelled.

"No I didn't!" Discord yelled back. Both Luna and Celestia looked amazed at how much they both acted like children, despite having such incredible power.

"Wait a minute… you feel different." Screwball said, her frown immediately disappearing.

"Different? How?" Discord asked.

"It feels like your magic was cut in half" Screwball admitted, earning a surprised look from Discord. Cut in half? He didn't feel any different nor did he look different.

"We noticed this too, although we aren't sure why" Luna said. Celestia also noticed how different Discord's magic felt, especially compared to Screwball's magic. In fact, it felt like Screwball was stronger.

"Maybe you used up your magic placing the spell on us?" Screwball asked. Discord looked even more confused now.

"Spell? What spell?" Discord asked.

"You know, the 'forced ally' spell" Screwball said. Luna looked shocked but Celestia already had guessed that was the spell used on Screwball.

"Oh really? If I did that then I order you to poke yourself in the eye!" Discord said, thinking she wasn't actually under a spell.

"OW!" Screwball yelled as she unwillingly (and at the same time willingly) poked her eyes, making Discord gasp.

"I'm so sorry!" Discord quickly said as he flew over and picked up Screwball.

"Jerk" Screwball mumbled, ignoring Discord as he continued to mumble apologies, he was sounding like Fluttershy at this point.

"Discord, you apologized?" Celestia asked. She knew Twilight placed a spell on Discord, but she was still surprised by Discord's gestures.

"Yup, something definitely wrong" Screwball said, levitating away from Discord.

"Oh right, I order the spell to release from you" Discord recited. A second later, the dark aura that was originally in Screwball seemed to glow for a few seconds, then it made a popping sound and vanished.

"Oh thank chaos!" Screwball said, looking at herself with a smile. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she levitated to Discord and smacked him behind the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Discord asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for placing the spell on me in the first place!" Screwball angrily said.

"I told you I didn't do it!" Discord angrily said. Celestia approached Discord and eyed him, as if she was trying to see something.

"Discord, your pupils seem whiter than normal" Celestia noted. Discord would've summoned a mirror to see, but he didn't want to use his chaos magic. At least not yet.

"You're right Tia! You don't think this means that…" Luna began then trailed off. Celestia nodded and looked at her sister.

"I'm afraid so" Celestia said. Both Discord and Screwball looked at the two sisters in confusion.

"What?" Screwball asked. Luna looked at Discord with a stern expression.

"Discord, we fear you were split into two" Luna said.

* * *

Twilight was conflicted between having to fight Fluttershy and trying to help her. Fluttershy had definitely something wrong with her, she had a dark aura around her and she just threatened her. What happened? Was this Discord's doing? Even though Fluttershy said Discord placed a spell on her, she was still questioning it, this didn't feel like the normal chaos magic Discord would use.

"I'm sorry" Fluttershy said as the dark aura shot straight up then shot towards Twilight. Luckily she was able to summon a shield right before it hit her, the blast wasn't nearly strong enough to break the shield.

"Fluttershy what are you doing!?" Twilight asked in disbelief. Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"If you come quietly, I won't need to hurt you" Fluttershy barely said above a whisper. Another beam shot up and followed the same pattern as the first one. This one felt stronger though. This magic, it was different than any other magic she's seen before.

"Is Discord making you do this?" Twilight angrily asked, maintaining the shield. The storm around them was getting harsher to the point that it was almost blocking out their voices.

"I'm doing this on my own because Discord wants me to do it" Fluttershy clarified, still looking upset. It was hard to see if she was crying because of the rain. She's never seen this magic before, but it seems very similar to some other type of magic she's red before.

"Fluttershy? What kind of magic is this?" Twilight asked, hoping for any response other than the one she was expecting.

"This is pure chaos Twilight, p **u** _re_ , d **eli** _g_ **ht** _ful_ , _c_ _ **h**_ **a** _o_ **s** " Fluttershy said, a small grin appearing on her face and another chaos beam shooting at Twilight's shield. This time, Twilight could barely keep up the shield, that blast was very strong.

"I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from!" Fluttershy quickly apologized, shaking her head as if trying to get rid of her thoughts. Twilight knew there was only one way to counter chaos, and that was harmony.

"Alright Fluttershy, I surrender" Twilight said as she removed her shield. Fluttershy smiled at this and the dark aura around her disappeared.

"Oh thank chaos" Fluttershy said as she approached Twilight, she didn't like hurting her anyway.

"So… where are we going now?" Twilight asked. She was waiting for the right moment, if she timed this wrong then Fluttershy would likely shoot another beam at her and she'd be defeated.

"I'm taking you to Discord, don't worry though he told me he wouldn't hurt you-" Fluttershy began but was quickly pinned down by Twilight. Before she could even ask what was going on, Twilight's horn glowed and Fluttershy was flooded with all sorts of memories, just like when Discord had corrupted her the first time he was freed.

"I'm sorry about that" Twilight apologized as she stepped off Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn't respond as she continued seeing the memories, it was a strange sensation to her because this time she still remembered the memories but at the same time didn't acknowledge them. Twilight backed up when she saw some dark aura surround Fluttershy.

"Fight it Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy continued to stare blankly at nothing, like her eyes stopped working. For a whole minute Twilight sat there staring at Fluttershy, she was mumbling to herself a little and the dark aura was growing more intense by the second, as if it was putting up a fight. Then after what seemed like an eternity, to Twilight's relief the dark aura made a swishing sound like a deflated balloon and it disappeared.

"Fluttershy? Are you ok?" Twilight asked while Fluttershy carefully stood up, she looked a bit dizzy.

"I'm fine" Fluttershy responded. Twilight was a bit unsure still.

"Are you still going to…" Twilight began when Fluttershy suddenly gasped.

"Twilight it's horrible! He sent the others to go get Applejack, Rarity, and the Princesses!" Fluttershy quickly informed.

"What!?" Twilight asked in disbelief. Suddenly they both heard slow clapping, the type of clapping that people do to mock others.

"Nice one Twilight Sparkle, you somehow broke my spell" a familiar voice said. Fluttershy did he usual 'eep!' and hid behind Twilight, who at this point turned to see who Fluttershy saw.

"Discord!" Twilight yelled.

* * *

Sorry for the long waits, I sort of got caught up in other things. I'll try not to take so long next time. _

On another note, I'll give the 2 Discords nicknames so that it's (somewhat) easy to tell which Discord they're talking too, but for now since they don't know each other yet, they'll both be Discord. xD


	9. The Confusion

**Chapter 9**

Twilight stood there on her four hooves, staring down the draconequus, as if waiting for him to attack or speak up. Discord however had a look of enjoyment on his face, like he was watching a movie and the fight scene was about to begin. Just as Discord was about to say something, Fluttershy stopped him by walking over to him with a mad expression.

"Discord, I thought you wanted to be reformed" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled, she didn't look like she was talking to the spirit of chaos, she looked like she was talking to a child who misbehaved.

"Fluttershy it's obvious he lied" Twilight said as she grabbed Fluttershy's tail and pulled her back incase Discord decided to do something.

"Alas, it's true. Honestly I had no intention of befriending any of you." Discord harshly joked with a satisfied look on his face.

"Discord, you'll pay for putting a spell on my friends!" Twilight declared as her horn began to glow, Discord responded by joyfully laughing.

"Finally, something entertaining" Discord laughed as Twilight shot her magic beam at Discord, to which he easily dodged by floating slightly to the right. Twilight was about to shoot another beam at Discord but Fluttershy stood in front of her.

"Twilight don't hurt him" Fluttershy pleaded, earning a confused look from both Twilight and Discord.

"What?" Both Twilight and Discord asked, Twilight sounded confused but Discord sounded annoyed, like she was interrupting his fun. Fluttershy again turned to Discord and without hesitation walked over to the draconequus.

"Discord, I am upset that you placed that spell on us, but if you undo all the spells I'll give you another chance" Fluttershy said, as if she was talking to some stubborn kid. Discord laughed at this, what was with this pony?

"Yeah right! Undo the spells! That's a laugh! Why would I do that?" Discord playfully asked as his paw began gathering chaos magic resulting in a dark glow making Twilight gasp, but Fluttershy didn't even flinch. One shot from this blast would be enough to send this pony to the moon, or the human dimension if we wanted.

"Fluttershy get out of the way!" Twilight yelled in vain to try to get her friend out of there, but Fluttershy didn't flinch.

"No Twilight" Fluttershy said, still staring down Discord.

"Why are you so calm!? He's going to blast you! Why won't you let me fight!?" Twilight yelled, both in frustration and in fear. Fluttershy flew up lightly to meet eye-to-eye with the draconequus.

"Because that's what friends do" Fluttershy said with a calm yet stern smile. Discord arched an eyebrow but his stance didn't change, he had lifted his paw up in preparation for using the magic he was accumulating.

"Friend?" Discord asked.

"Yes Discord, I really want to be friends with you. It was wrong of me to try a spell when Princess Celestia had asked me to do it. I should've had patience with you. I'm sorry." Fluttershy said as her ears dropped. Discord and Twilight both had a look of pure astonishment on their faces, Discord didn't even realize he had lowered his paw and his chaos magic had depleted from his paw.

"Wait, I'm the one who tricked you, tried to take over Equestria, basically abused your kindness, and YOU'RE apologizing to ME?" Discord asked in disbelief.

"I think we were both wrong, and as friends we should try to apologize for our actions. I really want to be you friend Discord." Fluttershy sweetly said, as she smiled with her ears still dropped.

"You… want me to… be your friend?" Discord asked, he had a small look of fear in his eyes, as if he was worried something would happen when she answered.

"I am your friend Discord" Fluttershy said. Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Discord.

"What do you expect to gain from this? Why would you want to be my friend? No living thing would ever want to be MY friend! There's no way! You're… You're tricking me!" Discord accused as he lifted his paw again, the magic seemed to gather up more quickly this time.

"Discord I mean it!" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled.

"No you don't!" Discord accused, the magic in his paw was ready. Although Fluttershy didn't flinch at all, she did look worried. She wasn't worried that Discord was going to attack her, she was worried that Discord really believed what he said himself.

"Discord… I want to be your friend" Fluttershy said, her worried expression not withering in the slightest.

"Sh… SHUT UP!" Discord yelled as a dark ball of chaos energy formed above his paw.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight yelled as she ran as quickly as she could to her friend. Just before Fluttershy could say anything Discord decided to silence her, he quickly flashed higher up and thrusted his arms down, sending the dark ball of energy down to them. Right before it made contact with Fluttershy, Twilight swooped in and summoned her strongest shield.

* * *

"Split into two?" Discord asked, looking a bit unamused as if they were trying to fool him or something. Even though he knew it wasn't true, he couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Allow me to explain. Reformation spells are meant to force the pony it was casted on to think and act the way the caster feels appropriate, but reformation spells have long since been… outdated." Celestia started.

"Outdated?" Screwball asked. Screwball knew very well that spells could be outdated, but they were usually because another version of the spell arises, not a whole genre of spells would be discontinued like that.

"Indeed. The way reformation spells were made usually caused the victim extreme side effect to the point that pony doctors didn't see the need to use them anymore. In short, reformation spells usually cause more harm than good." Luna conclude, looking down to the ground because of memories of her own reformation spell.

"Side effects? Like what?" Discord asked, being genuinely curious about this subject.

"Internal conflicts, anxiety, self-harm, insanity, depression, and the list continues" Celestia said. Screwball, although she'd never admit it, didn't really like dealing with these types of subjects so she decided to not look into reformation spells.

"Do side-effects include being split into two?" Discord asked sarcastically.

"Ponies with intense magic have had multi-personality disorder, some extreme cases like yours" Celestia said, looking at Discord but referring to Luna.

"Great, thanks for the history lesson, so how do we fix this?" Screwball asked, she just wanted her dad to be back to normal so they could have some fun spreading chaos. Celestia turned to Screwball with a slightly confused look on her face.

"I recall you stealing the counter-scroll from Twilight and I" Celestia said.

"Oh right. Hahaha! I memorized it too!" Screwball laughed, she couldn't believe she forgot she memorized it, it was like the most crucial detail.

"Wait, what will the spell do to me?" Discord quickly asked when he saw Screwball lightly glowing, he almost looked frightened.

"Well in theory it should undo the spell by bringing both your halves together" Luna said.

"Speaking of which, where is the other half?" Screwball asked to Discord's relief as her glow disappeared.

"No doubt causing trouble elsewhere" Luna said with a frown.

"Should we go look for him?" Discord asked.

"Yes, the spell won't work unless both halves are present. Where did you last see the other Discord that placed the spell on you?" Celestia asked as she turned to Screwball.

"He told me once we caught our targets to wait here" Screwball said with a shrug.

"So if we wait, he'll come to us" Discord agreed. Celestia knew they had time, and she also knew that this might be the only time she could get certain information out of the draconequus.

"So Discord, mind explaining who Screwball is exactly?" Celestia asked, it's not like Discord adopted a pony, or had a special somepony. Right?

"Well… how do I put this…" Discord trailed off with a slightly sheepish smile on his face, as if he was worried about how they'll react.

"Well Sunbutt, looks like we need to have a chat about the birds and the bees" Screwball joked as she summoned literal birds and bees that flew in circles around her. Celestia didn't look amused.

"Alright… So here is how it went…" Discord began.

* * *

"Twilight! Are you ok!?" Fluttershy asked when Twilight collapsed after the massive explosion. She smiled weakly at Fluttershy.

"I'm fine, I'm not used to summoning shields that strong" Twilight admitted with a hint of pain in her voice and some sweat going down her face. Discord on the other hand was flying right above them, he was gasping for air also but he didn't look like he used a lot of energy on that attack, why did he feel so worn out? Was it that Fluttershy?

"I… doubt you'll be able to do that again!" Discord yelled, holding up a paw again and yet another dark ball formed above him. Before Twilight could summon another shield, Fluttershy flew straight up and met Discord face to face.

"I can't believe you" Fluttershy began.

"Fluttershy! Come back here!" Twilight yelled up but Fluttershy continued to frown at Discord, as if she didn't even hear her.

"Discord you may lie to me, trick me, put a spell on me, and even try to attack me. But you can't. You CAN NOT. Hurt my friends!" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled with frustration in her voice. Discord was taken back from this and unknowingly stopped forming the ball and it disappeared.

"I… Um…" Discord stuttered, why was he speechless? What was this yellow pegasus doing to him?

"You aren't being a good friend Discord. I'm very disappointed." Fluttershy said as she folded her arms and continued to frown at him. The word 'friend' rang in Discords ears. What is this? Why was he letting this blasted pony speak to him like that? He's had it!

"I'm not your friend!" Discord yelled back but immediately regret it as Fluttershy stared into his eyes, they were full off so many emotions. He found himself immobilized as she continued to stare into him, he wanted it to stop.

"Stop… it…!" Discord tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. Twilight couldn't believe it, Fluttershy was using 'the stare' on Discord… and it was working! Why was it working now? Why didn't it work last time?

"Say you're sorry" Fluttershy said, not letting up on her stare. It felt as if bolts of electricity were shooting through Discord's spine, was this guilt? No, it couldn't be, she was using somekind of magic on him obviously! Discord needed to get away!

"Stay… Away from me!" Discord yelled as he mustered up enough energy to snap his tail, instantly making him teleport away. Fluttershy sighed at this, she had expected for him to be so stubborn.

"Fluttershy… how… WHAT?" Twilight stuttered. Did Fluttershy just… scare away Discord? Fluttershy then flew down to Twilight with a disappointed look on her face.

"I hope I wasn't too hard on him" Fluttershy thought out loud. Twilight was dazed for a few seconds, even after all he did to her, she was still focusing on reforming him? Twilight shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Fluttershy, you said he placed a spell on the others right?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy's ears perked up at this.

"Oh right! We need to help them!" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled as she remembered what Discord had done to them. Their friends were in trouble!

"C'mon, they might be in Ponyville" Twilight said as they took off.

* * *

"Curse that pony. Curse that stare. For chaos sake, how could I let a little pegasus get the better of me?" Discord mumbled to himself as he continued to fly towards the spot he told them to go to when they captured their targets. He doubted any of them would finish their fights by now, but he just wanted to wait there for them. Hopefully Fluttershy wouldn't remember where it was.

"Anybody return yet?" Discord called out as he finally reached the spot. To his delight, he saw both Celestia and Screwball turning to him in surprise. Looks like Screwball had won their fight.

"Ahh, good work Scre-" Discord began but then realized something. Celestia didn't look hurt at all, and Screwball only had one cut on her. Did they even fight at all?

"Discord?" Another voice asked. Discord then noticed Luna, why was she here? He originally planned on dealing with her personally, but he was dying to see how Twilight Sparkle would handle fighting Fluttershy.

"Well well well, if it isn't LuLu. What a pleasure it is to see yo-" Discord suddenly stopped when he saw something else right next to Luna. The figure emerged just as surprised as he was, same shocked expression, same paws, same horns, same everything!

"What the…!" Both Discords exclaimed.

* * *

 **I figured out how to make it obvious which Discord was speaking, but for now take your guess. xD**  
 **On another note, I was having trouble deciding if Evil Discord would become friends with Fluttershy or not, but I decided that he should just be in denial the whole time. xD**


	10. The Choice

**Chapter 10**

"Ah' thought you had better aim than that Rainbow!" Applejack taunted as she casually jumped out of the way as Rainbow swooped down, missing her target yet again.

"Just hold still will you!?" Rainbow yelled in frustration, it was bad enough she was dodging her but now she's taunting. She was so mad she just continued blindly trying to swoop in, making her patterns readable and easy to dodge.

"Didn't ya'll want to be in the Wonderbolts? How can ya' do it when you're so slow?" Applejack taunted. She must've hit a nerve because Rainbow swooped it with such speed that Applejack barely was able to dodge her, the wind almost knocking off her hat.

"Gah!" Rainbow yelled, she was on the verge of pulling her mane. Meanwhile not too far away, Rarity was doing her part of the plan as she hid behind some barrels.

"Pinkie perhaps we can talk this out?" Rarity asked and immediately ran away as the barrels seemed to explode, but when the smoke cleared up they were only covered in confetti.

"Sorry!" Pinkie repeated as she aimed her cannon and loaded it up again. Rarity looked over to Applejack, who responded by tilting her hat a little. She was giving her the signal.

"Eek!" Rarity shrieked as she heard the cannon fire again and she jumped, the cannon barely missing her.

"Ah' was hoping you'd be better at this by now" Applejack taunted as she ran towards Rarity. Rainbow huffed a little and began flying straight at her.

"Oh no, I sprained my hoof" Rarity lied as she slowed down a little, Applejack almost reaching her.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie cheered, but sounded more disappointed than excited, as she aimed the cannon and shot her confetti. Both Applejack and Rarity turned to each other and smiled as the both leaped out of the way.

Rainbow Dash had no time to react as the streamers reached her, wrapping her up and sending her tumbling to the ground. Pinkie only had time to gasp as Rainbow crashed into her, sending both of them spiraling towards nearby (and confetti covered) barrels. Both Applejack and Rarity hoof bumped as they smiled to each other, their plan worked. Both Pinkie and Rainbow looked dizzy and were tied up with streamers, the spinning must've tied Pinkie up also.

"We should leave, before they wake up" Rarity suggested. Applejack nodded in agreement as they both took off, they didn't know where they would need to go, but if they were following them it would be best if they headed away from Ponyville. Besides, everyone there was acting weird today anyway.

"Uhhh my head… H-Hey! Where'd they go?" Rainbow exclaimed as she looked around, half of her happy that they escaped. Pinkie (literally) had small barrels hovering in circles above her head like in cartoon, Rainbow wasn't even sure how that was possible.

"No more Apple Cider for me thank you" Pinkie said, sounding like she was half asleep. Rainbow struggled a bit in the confetti prison, snapping Pinkie out of it.

"C'mon Pinkie! They're getting away!" Rainbow said, struggling a bit harder. Pinkie then started giggling, then her giggling got louder as it turned into laughter, she was laughing really hard.

"We look so funny!" Pinkie laughed.

"Pinkie! I said they're getting away!" Rainbow yelled in frustration, not getting Pinkie to stop her laughing. She sighed to herself, she chuckled a bit herself. It was kind of funny. If they weren't careful, they'd be there all day laughing. Letting them completely escape. Was that such a bad thing?

* * *

Both of the Discords stared at each other in disbelief, even though one of them have heard of the other, he was still shocked to say the least. They all felt the confusion and tension in the air and Screwball began wondering what was going on in their heads.

"Screwball, is this the Discord that placed the spell on you?" Celestia whispered to her. Screwball wasn't entirely sure, they both looked similar enough like twins.

"I… guess?" Screwball whispered back.

"It appears our theory was correct" Luna added, not getting the attention of any of the two Discords, who were still staring at each other. Finally, the Discord who was near Luna gulped.

"So… You're me?" The first Discord asked, he was used to cloning himself with his magic, but those duplicates felt like shells filled with magic, but this one felt real. In fact, it felt too real.

"Where… Did you even come from…?" The other Discord replied.

"I… Where did YOU come from?" The first Discord countered.

"Take it easy Disk" Screwball said, patting the Discord near Luna on the back, earning a glare from all of them.

"Disk?" They all asked in unison. Screwball shrugged in response.

"They can't both be Discord, and since they were split in half then one should be Disk and the other is Cord" Screwball nonchalantly said, as if it was common sense. In a way, it was.

"So I'm Cord, and he's Disk?" Cord asked, Screwball nodding in response. Discord, no wait, 'Cord' calmed down a bit, his day seemed to get stranger and stranger by the minute. First Cord was intimidated by a cute little pegasus. Wait, did he just call her cute? Second he now has a duplicate? At this point Cord began wondering if it would be easier to just go back to being a statue.

'Disk' on the other hand didn't have it any easier. Not only was he dealing with internal conflicts of his origins, completely shutting out the chaos part of his job, but now he has a twin? He was told he needed to do this job, even though others would despise him for it. He didn't want this, he didn't want anything to do with chaos anymore. Maybe this is what drove them apart. Maybe his twin could do his work?

"Disco- I mean 'Cord', were you the one who placed the spell on Screwball?" Celestia asked. Cord began stroking his beard as if thinking hard.

"Maybe I did" Cord taunted. Celestia tilted her head a bit, now this Discord acted the way he usually did.

"So… You like using your magic?" Disk asked, still unsure what to think of Cord. On one hand, he could totally take over for him and be the Spirit of Chaos everyone wanted. On the other hand, he would be using his magic to hurt others. Disk wasn't sure he liked that. He wasn't sure he liked Cord.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Cord asked, sounding a bit insulted. So Disk didn't like using the chaos magic that was gifted to him? Why not? Chaos magic is a wonderful thing! Cord immediately knew he wouldn't like Disk.

"I can't believe we were joined" both Disk and Cord thought to themselves with a frown.

"Well, time to rejoin your bodies" Screwball said with a smile, making both the Discords turn to her with shocked expressions.

"What!?" They both exclaimed. The others responded with confused looks of their own.

"What? Don't you want to rejoin?" Screwball asked.

"No!" Both Discords responded.

"It's not safe if you stay apart, you both have a vital part of both of your existences" Luna said, stepping over to Celestia's side as if to emphasize the importance.

"Yeah right, you probably just want us to rejoin so it'll be easier to statue us" Cord accused as he crossed his arms.

"I don't want to go back to spreading chaos" Disk added, crossing his arms. Cord responded by uncrossing his arms and pointing at Disk.

"You see? He's a pushover! No way am I rejoining with him!" Cord harshly said, making Disk huff a little at the insult.

"Disk, Cord, you both will need to combine once more. Disk, you're reluctant with using his chaos magic, Cord, you're too willing to use it and don't limit yourself. Both of you combined will know the perfect balance of chaos to use, we don't need Disk and Cord. We need Discord." Celestia explained. Disk listened to this explanation very well, it indeed sounded realistic, for being split in half that is. Cord on the other hand was just yawning and cleaning out his ears, as if saying he didn't care.

"Cord, you'll run out of chaos magic and disappear. Disk, the chaos magic will overwhelm you and ultimately destroy you." Luna said more plainly and harshly, getting both of their attentions with a snap. Cord shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind.

"You're lying. My chaos magic is endless!" Cord accused, muttering 'and I'll prove it' under his breath as he snapped his tail hair as if they were fingers, making all of them flinch. He expected Celestia and Luna to turn into fillies for him to destroy, but what happened instead is… nothing.

"Um…" Disk went, both Luna and Celestia sighed, and Screwball was laughing histarically. Cord snapped his talon arm this time, nothing! He snapped his paw, he snapped both of them at the same time, he tried summoning another ball of energy, but nothing came!

"You're already too low on chaos power Cord, it's regenerating very slowly because of you being split, you can only fix this by rejoining" Celestia said, motioning for Screwball but didn't get her attention, as she was still laughing. Cord growled, he wasn't running out of chaos magic, he was just… worn out! Yeah, those 2 powerful attacks he formed earlier took a lot out of him, he just needed some time! Wait, he didn't have time! They would put him back together!

"I need to get out of here" Cord thought to himself. Let's see, he couldn't flash out of here without his magic. Screwball didn't look like she was under his spell anymore, she wouldn't help him escape. There is only one thing he can do. Cord hovered over to Disk.

"Listen, you don't want us to rejoin right?" Cord asked him. Disk frowned a little.

"Yeah, but it looks like we got no choice" Disk sighed. Celestia was turned to Screwball, trying to get her to stop laughing so she could use the spell, Luna was turned, but she was listening to them.

"Teleport us out of here" Cord whispered.

"What?" Disk responded. Luna didn't hear what Cord said, so she leaned in a bit so she could hear this time.

"C'mon I know you can, just snap your fingers and we're out of here" Cord said. Luna frowned at this, Disk wouldn't betray them would he?

"But, we'll both die if we don't rejoin" Disk responded, looking a bit confused.

"What she said is a load of chaos and you know it, we're immortal, hence we can't die" Cord said as he rolled his eyes. Disk normally would agree with this, but if they were split does that mean they were still immortal?

"I don't know…" Disk trailed off.

"Ugh, don't tell me you still actually care for them. We're the Spirit(s) of Chaos for chaos sake, they mean nothing to us. You mean nothing to them." Cord harshly said.

"That is false Cord, we cared deeply for Discord before…" Luna trailed off, looking down a bit. Disk did the same and looked down, earning a growl from Cord.

"We don't have much time, if we rejoin they'll just statue us again. Do you really want that?" Cord asked.

"We won't statue you again, I won't allow it" Luna said, looking up to them with hope in her eyes. Discord was her friend, one of her closest friends, when she heard of this reformation thing she was thrilled to hear it to say the least. She was a little upset that Celestia chose Fluttershy instead of her, but she was happy to get her friend back.

"Yeah right, as if we'd believe you" Cord said, rolling his eyes. Disk wasn't sure who he believed, after he was imprisoned he had vowed he'd never trust any pony again.

"Trust us, we want to help you" Luna tried, looking up to Disk this time.

"Don't, she only wants your downfall" Cord retorted. Disk felt that was true.

"We care for you" Luna replied, not paying attention to Cord. Disk didn't think that was a lie either.

"If she cared, why did she help you get imprisoned for years in a statue huh?" Cord harshly pointed out, if he could he would flash Luna's mouth away.

"I…" Disk trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Alright alright enough of… Whatever this is." Screwball said, cutting of whatever Luna and Cord were going to say. Screwball began lightly glowing, she knew the spell would force them to rejoin and fix them.

"Do not worry, everything will be back to normal" Celestia tried to comfort. Normal. That word echoed to Disk. Normal meant he'd be joined with Cord again. Normal meant he'd be a villain again. Normal meant he'd be stone once more. Normal meant, he'd never have a friend again.

"No…" Disk went, looking down and away from Luna.

"What?" Screwball asked. Cord perked up and smiled, he immediately grabbed a hold of Disk, knowing very well what he was going to do.

"No!" Disk yelled as he mindlessly snapped his fingers for the first time in what felt like centuries. A bright flash and they both vanished, leaving a stunned Celestia, a confused Screwball, and a hurt Luna.

* * *

 _ **I was like 'Alright, so their split in half, I'll just name them Dis and Cord' but Dis sounded a bit weird, so I went with Disk (because Disc looked a bit weird). Anyway, if you weren't getting it yet, Disk is the one who we originally saw after the spell was placed, and Cord is the one who placed the spells on them and tried to capture Celestia again. So Disk is (somewhat) good, Cord is (very) bad. Thanks for reading, school is back so… sorry for the late update again.**_


	11. The Path

**Chapter 11**

Disk gasped for air, not from the magic he had to use but from the intense thought process he just went through. Disk was sure he made the right choice, now he actually had a chance to live, he could actually make something of himself instead of what others expect of him. But, why does he still feel so guilty? Well it doesn't matter now, he made his choice and now he and Cord were home free.

"Good choice my comrade" Cord congratulated as he harshly patted Disk's back.

"I thought about it, and you're right, I had no other choice" Disk said, sounding more disappointed than happy. Cord frowned at this, man was he such a sissy.

"Well, good luck in whatever you're going to do" Cord said as he began floating away and waving.

"What? Wait where are you going?" Disk asked, he didn't expect him to stay with him, but he was still curious of what he would do. Neither of them could use magic after all, well one could but chooses not to use it.

"Not sure yet, just going to wait until my magic returns, maybe capture Ponyville afterwards" Cord went, not really thinking much into it.

"Capture Ponyville? Why?" Disk asked. Cord turned and arched an eyebrow to Disk.

"Why do you care?" Cord responded. Disk wasn't entirely sure why he cared, they were the reason he was split in the first place. He shouldn't care, in fact he should hate them. But he does care, and he hated himself for caring.

"I mean… with having half of your magic, won't it be nearly impossible to capture it?" Disk asked, not really thinking much into what he said, he just wanted to give a reason without sounding like an idiot. Cord opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes widened. He, was right! Cord was going to yell in frustration, but then another thought came to him, which relaxed him and gave him his confident smile back.

"You're right. But if I'm stealthy and careful, I won't need my full magic." Cord said, crossing his arms with a smirk. If he didn't encounter any resistance, it would be easy to just poof away their magic and place them in sound-proof cages. Heck, he could steal some cages if he wanted to save the magic.

"So you're going to be stealthy against all 6 of them? Don't you think they'll notice?" Disk asked. Cord mentally groaned, this 'Disk' was really pointing out the flaws to his plans. Wait, maybe he doesn't need to capture all of them.

"Again you're right, I'll just capture one of the Princesses" Cord said. If he caught one of them, then he'll just threaten her life and they'll back off. Maybe he could force them to find a spell to restore his magic.

"Alright. So what should I do?" Disk asked, being genuine with his question. He didn't like the idea of Cord causing trouble, but he preferred he attacked the Princesses rather than Ponyville. Well, unless it was Luna, but he doubted he'd target her. If she's the 'Princess of the Night' then it should be hard to sneak up on her, since she IS the night…

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care" Cord harshly said. Disk frowned, he was still thinking about what Celestia told them. What if she was telling the truth? If cord was so calm, he assumed he'd be calm also. Besides, he could always just use his magic if it gets out of control.

"Well… Good luck…" Disk said, turning the opposite way.

"I don't need luck, I need chaos" Cord responded as he turned away also. They both began heading their separate ways, both pursuing their own goals. Two different beings, two entirely different paths.

* * *

"They ain't following us?" Applejack questioned, looking behind them. They've ran for a few minutes now and they expected at least Rainbow to catch up, but there was no sign of either them.

"Perhaps not, you think they came to their senses?" Rarity asked as they stopped running and turned towards Ponyville. It wouldn't take them this long to escape the streamers, maybe they gave up or lost sight of them.

"Let's not take the chance, we need to find Twi'" Applejack suggested, adjusting her hat a little. Surely Twilight would have a spell to fix this right?

"Yes, but…" Rarity said as she sighed, realizing Twilight's house was in Ponyville. Applejack frowned as she looked over to Ponyville.

"She wasn't home when I checked earlier, and neither was Spike" Applejack said.

"Spike? I think he's with Sweetie Belle." Rarity replied, not putting much thought into it. Applejack turned to Rarity questionably.

"He is? Why?" Applejack asked.

"Sweetie Belle always goes to Spike when she's… upset." Rarity clarified. This made Applejack even more confused, first off if that was true, wouldn't that mean they'd be at Twilight's home? He either wasn't home or they didn't hear her. Second, Sweetie Belle was upset? Third, she goes to Spike when upset?

"Well they ain't in Ponyville by the sound of things" Applejack thought out loud. If she didn't know any better, she'd thing Sweetie Belle and Spike were-

"Girls!" A familiar voice said, cutting off Applejack's train of thought and making both Rarity and Applejack turn around with smiles. It was Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Oh thank heavens" Rarity sighed.

"Ah' was so worried for ya'll" Applejack greeted with a smile as the both ran up to them.

"What are you both doing here?" Twilight asked with a happy look on her face.

"And why are you covered in confetti and glitter?" Fluttershy added, noting that Rarity and Applejack had some party decorations stuck on their mane.

"I do?" Rarity asked as she pulled out a mirror (from out a nowhere) and gasped as she looked in. Her beautiful mane was messy! Rarity then used her magic to poof up a hairbrush and hair drier and immediately began fixing it. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Rainbow and Pinkie have gone crazier than Granny Smith on Apple Cider season, they both attacked us sayin' Discord told them to capture us" Applejack explained. Fluttershy gasped and Twilight frowned.

"Discord…" Twilight growled, she couldn't believe he faked them. Fluttershy on the other hand was wondering what went wrong, it looked like the spell worked to an extent. Not that she liked what the spell did, but she still hoped to reform him. The Princess entrusted her with this important task and she was going to see it through.

"We should warn the Princesses before Discord attacks them" Twilight said.

"Fire in the hole!" A voice yelled out. Before any of the four could react, they were blown away by a large pack of confetti, streamers, and cake, effectively tying the 3 up by surprise.

"What the…!" Twilight trailed off when she saw both Pinkie and Rainbow behind Pinkie's party cannon, they both smiled at each other and hoofed bumped, as if mocking Applejack and Rarity.

"Nice shot" Rainbow complimented, Pinkie turning her cannon away in response.

"Thanks!" Pinkie chimed as they both walked over to the tied up bunch. The only one who was struggling was Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy looked on with looks of shock while Twilight just frowned at them.

"I thought we lost you two" Rarity whispered to herself. Of course, they should've kept running instead of just wondering what to do, she would've facehoofed herself is she wasn't tied.

"Nice job distracting them Fluttershy" Rainbow said, patting her on the back. Fluttershy felt immobilized, she didn't even noticed that Pinkie deliberately missed her and she wasn't tied. Of course, they didn't know she wasn't on their side anymore.

"I…" Fluttershy trailed off, not knowing how to response.

"Rainbow, Pinkie, snap out of it!" Twilight tried, wanting to get the attention of Rainbow. Rainbow waved her hoof in dismissal.

"Yeah yeah we heard it before" Rainbow said as she rolled her eyes. Twilight responded by lifting up Rainbow with her magic as she poofed away the streamers holding her in place. Rainbow sighed.

"Pinkie! I thought your streamers were magic proof!" Rainbow yelled without turning around, not that she could anyway because of the magic.

"Magic Proof? That's silly!" Pinkie laughed. Twilight was about to use the memory spell she used on Fluttershy but Rainbow glowed a dark aura and it somehow forced Twilight to let her go. Before Twilight could react, Rainbow tackled her down and pinned her.

"Nice try, not really, I'm just too awesome" Rainbow said with a smile of confidence. Twilight mentally groaned, this really was Rainbow Dash huh?

"Careful Dashie!" Pinkie said, sounding a little afraid of what her friend would do.

"I know I know, don't worry abou-" Rainbow began but suddenly stopped, confusing all the ponies around them.

"Rainbow?" Applejack called out. No response. Pinkie looked just as pale as Rainbow did. The tied up elements eyed each other with worried expressions, then the two of them fell down face first.

* * *

No matter how hard Cord tried, he found himself wanting really badly to use his magic. It was like, an itch you weren't allowed to scratch, and if you scratched it would only make it worse. Needless to say, Cord was frustrated with this. Why was his magic regenerating so slowly? Wait, scratch that, he knew why. Cord wished Disk could give him his half of the magic back, it's not like he would use it anyway.

"I guess I'll check on the other two" Cord thought to himself as he slithered his way up a tree. He began focusing his eyes on seeing through his minions eyes, with no avail. He tried again, nothing. What's going on? Why couldn't he see through them? Was it his magic being nearly drained? No, if that was the case then the spell would've worn off. Wait…

"GAH! THE SPELL WORE OFF!" Cord exclaimed as he slammed is fists down on the tree, knocking over a branch and sending it down, nearly hitting a bunny as it hastily hopped away. Great, now he was out of magic and out of allies, if he could even call them that. He was just a sitting duck until his magic came back. How could this get any worse?

"Cord!" A familiar voice called out, making Cord instinctively snap his fingers to try in vain to poof away, but what happened instead was he let go of the branch he was holding and he fell down, landing on the branch he dropped down not a few seconds ago. Cord looked up and saw both Luna and Screwball looking down to him.

"How did you find me?" Cord asked, being genuinely confused. Luna continued frowning.

"Both of you didn't teleport far, it appears Disk isn't very well trained" Luna said. Screwball was snickering at how Cord fell down. Cord frowned and immediately began flying off, if he couldn't teleport away he'd just outrun them.

"Screwball, he's getting away!" Luna yelled as she flew after him. Screwball was still chuckling and wiped away her tears before taking a deep breath and following them.

* * *

 **School will definitely be slowing down my (already slow) story updating progress. Some of you might wonder what happened to Celestia, well I'll explain next chapter. :D**


	12. The Advice

**Chapter 12**

"Um… what just happened?" Applejack asked as Twilight undid the streamers that were holding her in place.

"I don't know" Twilight replied, she had helped Rarity out already. Both Pinkie and Rainbow's heads were planted on the ground and they looked unconscious. In fact, if they didn't know better, they would've assumed they're dead.

"Are they ok?" Fluttershy asked, looking down at the unconscious pink earth pony. It was so weird seeing her so still when she was usually so active, even when asleep she'd roll around a little.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I see them breathing. Still, we should prepare ourselves for when they wake up." Twilight said.

"Of course, we don't want them tying us up again" Rarity agreed, dusting off the dirt on her mane that she got when she was tied up.

"So what do we do?" Applejack asked.

"First things first, we need to tie them up so when they wake up I can use the spell and-" Twilight started but was immediately halted when Rainbow, still lying on the ground, began quickly flapping her wings and she sprang up into the air in a split second.

"Eep!" Fluttershy cried as she jumped back. Twilight and Applejack wasted no time in quickly preparing herself for another struggle, as Twilight's horn began to glow and Applejack quickly grabbed a hold of a streamer to use as a lasso. Rainbow Dash had her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead with a hoof.

"Ugh, much better" Rainbow sighed, shaking her head and finally opening her. Both Twilight and Applejack were on guard at this point, she would swoop down at any moment now and try to pin them again.

Twilight and Applejack jumped at the noise of what sounded like snoring followed by the squealing sounds of Rarity and Fluttershy. Twilight alternated her eyes between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie, who was still on the floor and snoring.

"Is… she asleep?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash, noticing how over the edge Twilight and Applejack were, smiled sheepishly as she slowly landed in front of them, the response she got was both of them backing up slightly with fierce looks in their eyes.

"It's alright girls, I'm fine" Rainbow Dash tried, Applejack didn't budge but Twilight looked a bit less tense.

"Be careful girls, this may be another one of her tricks" Rarity said, looking more scared than sure of herself. Rainbow Dash frowned.

"What do you mean tricks? I don't trick! I'm just awesome!" Rainbow retorted. Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity all looked annoyed by her comment.

"Yup, she's fine now" Applejack said, sounding annoyed.

"W-What about Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked. As if on cue, Pinkie just snored loudly and whimpered a little like a dog having a nightmare.

"Somethin' tells me she's fine too" Applejack sighed. Rainbow Dash was relieved for she was worried they'd still attack her or something.

"I don't get it, did the spell wear off?" Twilight asked. Spells can wear off, but Twilight knew little to nothing about chaos magic.

"I don't know, I just don't have the urge to capture you all anymore" Rainbow said. Pinkie snored again, as if agreeing with Rainbow.

"Why question it? This turned out splendid for us." Rarity said.

"Not yet, I still need to beat Discord's face" Rainbow determinedly said as she threw a few practice punches in the air.

"Right. But where in Equestria can he be?" Applejack asked.

"I might be able to find him with a magic detection spell, but who knows if it works on chaos magic" Twilight thought out loud.

"No harm in trying" Rarity said. Twilight wanted to disagree. She knew very well this could just lead them to somepony else. Heck it could even be a trap set up by Discord. But they didn't have time.

Twilight took a deep breath and focused her horn on the spell. Her horn began glowing slightly as it began searching for powerful magic. She ignored all the signs of unicorns nearby and tried her best to find Chaos magic. Suddenly it clicked for Twilight.

"I think I found him!" Twilight declared with a smile.

* * *

 _I didn't think this through. I didn't think this through. I didn't think this through._

Disk thought to himself as he continued forward. So he decided to help Cord? Now what? He guessed he would not have helped him anyways but he expected to get an idea of what to do. Not that it mattered anyways. It wasn't like he had any friends to turn to.

Disk decided to sit on the nearest bench, since he didn't want to summon any chairs, and relax a bit. No point on panicking over the past. He did what he did and now there's no turning back. For sure if they capture him, they'll turn him back to stone for his betrayal.

"Discord?" A voice called out. Disk tensed up at the sound of this voice. Celestia.

"Oh my apologies, Disk, I did not mean to startle you." He heard Celestia say as she walked into view. She looked as calm as ever if not slightly worried. She must've known she startled him and called him Discord, which he didn't mind too much.

"…Hi?" Disk went, not sure if he should run or ignore her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Celestia asked. Disk wanted to say yes he'd definitely mind. Of course her being there would make him uncomfortable. Heck the only reason he didn't teleport away at the sound of her was because of his discomfort with chaos magic. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone.

"No I don't" Disk lied. Celestia wasted no time in sitting on the bench. Well not sitting but more like laying on it. This sort of reminded Disk of how cats would lay down.

For a few minutes they just sat there. Disk occasionally looked over at her but she just idly looked ahead of her as if she was watching television. Disk wanted to think to himself, but he couldn't knowing Celestia was there. After what seemed like an eternity Celestia finally broke the silence.

"May I ask you something?" Celestia asked.

"…Sure?" Disk replied.

"You see, I was busy attending to Screwball when you three were talking." Celestia began. Disk didn't realize it but Celestia really didn't hear much of their conversation. Even if she did begin listening after a while it was likely Screwball cut them off soon afterwards.

"What exactly where you three speaking of?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing" Disk replied too quickly.

"Really? It seemed to make you very distressed when I looked over." Celestia countered.

"Well it doesn't matter. You really should be going after Cord and not me. I've done nothing wrong." Disk said. Celestia looked a bit worried now.

"I never said you did something wrong Disk. Is that what Cord told you?" Celestia asked. Disk really wished he didn't let her sit with him.

"No. It was just sort of obvious I guess." Disk replied with a harsh chuckle at the end.

"How so?" Celestia asked.

"How so? How NOT so 'Princess'?" Disk asked, adding emphasize to the word Princess before continuing.

"Ever since that blasted spell was placed on me, I've been feeling nothing but emptiness and regret over a life that I feel like I never did. Fluttershy acts like she wanted to help me but it's obvious she's just as scared of me as everyone else is. The only reason I'll eventually be turned back to stone is because I'll be punished for something the other half of me is probably doing right now! How is it fair I'm being punished and judged for something I DIDN'T DO!?" Disk's voice got steadily higher as he rambled on.

Celestia was taken back from this. She knew Discord was subtle, even when he was full, but she never thought of him to hold back his thoughts like this. This was more damaging than she feared. Before Celestia could add anything she was cut off by him sighing loudly.

"I guess what I'm saying is. I don't want to be the Spirit of Chaos anymore. I don't want to be the villain of the story anymore. I just… I just want to live peacefully for once." Disk concluded.

"Discord…" Celestia trailed off. Was this just Disk feeling like this? Was it Discord feeling like this the whole time?

"Disk. I know everypony can be a little harsh to judge you, especially considering your past, but that does not mean you can give up. That is the reason we decided to reform you in the first place. Luna and I wanted to give you a chance, regardless of what everypony would think about it. You think any of the royal guards agreed to us releasing you? Of course not, but we went ahead and did it anyways." Celestia replied.

He didn't think of that. He assumed Celestia just enforced her Princess status and ignored their opinions.

"I'm not going to lie Disk, we will eventually put you two back together. If Cord's evil spirit is stronger than your spirit Disk then we may very well be forced to imprison you once more, but I assure you that Luna and I will find a way." Celestia added.

This didn't help ease Disk's mind. He could just spend the remainder of his life running and hoping he'd find a place he could stay, but even then that wasn't such a great plan. Well it beat being turned to stone.

He could go back to his old life and possibly remain that way forever. Just go back to being hated. But this time it was different. He had a chance. A chance at redemption. A chance to finally have the life he always, yet secretly, wanted. It might be a very small chance but it was a chance none the less. Was it worth it?

"I know this is a very tough decision for you Disk. I'll give you a few minutes to think about it. Just come to me when you've decided." Celestia said as she stood back up.

Disk was sure she was bluffing. Why would she let him go when she had him? To Disk's surprise Celestia kept her word as she headed off into the direction she (probably) came from. She really was giving him the option.

 _ **Don't, she only wants your downfall**_

Cord's voice rang through Disk's mind.

 _ **If she cared, why did she help you get imprisoned?**_

Disk tried his best to ignore these thoughts but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. What Cord had told him earlier was true, maybe a bit exaggerated but true. None of them really cared right? They only-

 _ **Please Discord, I'm really worried**_

Disk then remembered Fluttershy. She seemed genuine enough. Surely she couldn't lie to him like that right?

 _ **I promise it'll become clear**_

Screwball's voice reassured him. She claimed to be his daughter but was that really true? Her magic seemed to be similar to his so he just assumed she wasn't lying. Looking back he wished he finished the book. It might've cleared things up.

 _ **You're the spirit of chaos, what else do you need to be doing?**_

The voice rang in his head. He still didn't know who's voice that was nor what did it do. He hasn't heard from it but frankly he was too smart to try and talk to it again.

One thing was for sure: Everyone wanted the spell off of him. Everyone except for the actual Discords. The voice wanted it off him, Screwball and Fluttershy wanted to undo it, Celestia and Luna wanted to undo it, heck he might even go as far as to say Twilight herself regretted the spell.

Maybe it was the spell talking, maybe it was the fact that he was just tired and wanted to oblige, but he decided. Why fight against it when everypony is against you? It really was no different from before, everyone wanted something he didn't want and was punished for going against it.

So he might as well just give up. Again.

"Discord!" A familiar voice yelled out in a hostile way.

Disk was snapped back to reality as he looked up to the voice. It was Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _ **I'm sort-of suffering from a mixture of writer's block, schoolwork, and laziness. Sorry about that!**_

 _ **Anyways, the words finally came flying to me again as I revisited earlier chapters. (Man I wrote badly and probably still do xD) At least I made progress with my writing right?**_

 _ **So just in case you forgot: Twilight and the other 5 don't know about Discord being split into two beings. So some misunderstandings is sure to come! :D**_


	13. The Capture

**Chapter 13**

Disk was stunned. What was Twilight Sparkle doing here? Heck when did she even get involved in all of this? Why did she look so angry? Did Celestia know she was here? If Twilight is here, does that mean the others are here? Is Fluttershy with them?

A thousand thoughts went through his mind. Disk thought about running away from her. After all she was the one who put the spell on him right? It isn't too farfetched to assume she has more spells up her sleeve. Well, hoof, but still. She wasn't exactly his friend. Then again nobody was.

Disk stood up slowly, making Twilight back away a bit, and looked towards the direction Celestia went. If Twilight put the spell on him then she can probably take it off too. But, he'd feel more comfortable if Celestia was the one to take it off. Besides, she was waiting for him.

"Um… Bye?" Disk went as he began walking the same direction Celestia went.

"Now Rainbow!" Twilight suddenly yelled. Disk turned back to her.

" _What Rainbo-?_ "

Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt a sharp push to his back. He couldn't keep his balance as he was soon push hard towards the ground.

"Gotcha!" Another familiar voice declared. Right, Rainbow Dash.

"Ow!" Discord cried out and attempted to rub his back. Unfortunately for Disk, Rainbow had him pinned to the ground and (somehow) managed to pin his hand behind his back at the same time. Why was this pegasus so strong?

"Hold 'em down Rainbow!" A southern voice said followed by the sound of what might've been a lasso.

"Applejack?" Disk called out as he looked up. Surely enough there was Applejack holding a rope and swinging it like she was going to tie him up.

"Oh great, trapped again" Disk thought out loud

"No need to tie him up, just hold him steady Rainbow" Twilight said. Disk could see a light glow from her horn.

" _oh no oh no! Not the spell!_ " Disk thought as he began struggling franticly in an attempt to get free from Rainbow's hold. He thought he was ready for the spell, but he wasn't. He didn't want to go back. He was scared.

Rainbow was clearly having trouble holding him down. Although the draconequus wasn't the strongest, his long body made it nearly impossible to keep him down. Eventually Disk's tail managed to whip the pegasus off him.

"Ow!" Rainbow went as Disk quickly got to his feet. He almost instinctively snapped his hands in an effort to escape, but he didn't. When he got back up, Twilight already had her spell charged and was taking aim. He quickly got ready to dodge. No point in running since unicorns usually had good aim.

" _No wait. I'll just run towards Celestia. She will help_. _I hope_." Disk thought. He didn't know which direction she went since they knocked him down and he lost where exactly he was facing. But so long as he ran in a circle pattern, he might run into her. It was a bad idea, but it was better than nothing.

Disk turned around and ran about 2 paces before he immediately froze. The yellow pegasus he almost ran into also froze along with him.

"Discord?" Fluttershy went.

"Fluttershy?" Disk replied.

"Discord… I- No wait Twilight!" Fluttershy suddenly exclaimed.

Disk then remembered why he ran. He knew it was too late to react but turned around anyway to see a bright purple light heading straight for him. All Disk could do is cover his face in fear and hope it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Alright. This was funny before, but now it's just sad." Screwball harshly said as she looked up the tree that Cord was desperately trying to hide in. Luna had the same annoyed expression on her face.

This had been going on for a while. They would corner Cord, he would hide somewhere, they would find him, and he'd high-tail it out of there before they could grab him. Of course Luna could use her magic to force him out, but that would take a lot of energy considering he was very tall and would be struggling.

Besides, the plan wasn't to capture him.

"Cord. Surrender yourself immediately or face our wrath!" Luna declared in her 'royal Canterlot voice' to much of Screwball's dismay. Screwball had to cover her ears to make sure she didn't lose any hearing.

"Do you have to yell it so loudly?" Screwball annoyingly asked.

"Yes. It intimidates our foe." Luna then said.

"Oh yeah. I'm completely intimidated." Cord harshly as he poked his head out of his tree. Immediately he tucked himself back in when Luna shot a powerful blast towards him, but he narrowly dodged it. He knew Luna wouldn't risk burning down the forest.

"Cutting real close Luna. Don't want to kill him right?" Screwball asked. Luna blushed a bit.

"We apologize. We tend to get carried away." Luna admitted with a sheepish smile. Screwball focused her attention on Cord again.

"Seriously though. Can you just surrender? You go nowhere to run anyways." Screwball asked. Cord didn't peek back out again. At this point Screwball just sighed and summoned some cotton candy.

"I guess I'll just need to finish this super-delicious cotton candy by myself" Screwball said loudly as she began waving it around. Luna looked a bit annoyed.

"We do not think that Cord will be fooled so easily" Luna said. Screwball shushed her and waved her down to whisper something.

"I've creat- I mean 'owned' plenty of animals. Some of them are easily persuaded by food." Screwball whispered and she held the cotton candy up and waved it around again.

"C'mon! You know you want it!" Screwball called out to the tree. Luna, although still unsure, eventually decided to play along.

"Yes. This, 'cotton candy', is a delicacy you do not wish to miss." Luna added. Cord finally poked his head out.

"As one annoying pony once told me: 'This was funny before, but now it's just sad'" Cord joked and slithered his way to the next trees, then the next tree, then the next.

"Hey come back!" Screwball called out as she and Luna gave chase. Screwball held up the cotton candy as if it was a torch.

" _Just a little longer and I'll be ready_ " Cord thought as he continued to move from tree to tree.

" _All I need to do is just avoid them for a little longer. Then I'll have enough magic to trap them. Better yet stone them. So long as I can keep av-_ " was all Cord could think before he slithered into… nothing.

Before Cord realized he was at the edge of the forest, he was already plummeting face first back to the ground.

"Hazah! We have you now! Prepare to-" Luna declared from a distance but was quickly drowned out by the sound of laughing. Cord REALLY hated that pony.

Cord got up grumpily. He heard their hoofsteps nearby and immediately reached up to climb a tree. Unfortunately for him he was too stunned from the fall and lost his balanced almost immediately, sending him once again down with a loud thud.

Screwball made it just in time to see him fall again before she began laughing even louder. She began kneeling down from all the laughing.

"Oh chaos! Please stop! I need to breathe!" Screwball laughed. Luna and Cord both rolled their eyes. Although Cord stopped mid eye-roll because he just now caught sight of something.

Is that Ponyville? Were they leading him straight to Ponyville? No. They wouldn't dare. Would they? Why would they risk harming civilians when he could easily- No wait. He can't use his magic.

Was that their plan? Were they leading him there so they can get the citizens to trap him? Did they have guards stationed there? Why? Celestia wouldn't risk her citizens unless she was absolutely sure she could capture him without hurting any of them. What was their plan?

But one thing is for sure. He knew there was a trap in Ponyville. So he had to avoid it at all costs. But the only other way through was being blocked by Luna and Screwball. He was cornered.

" _Ugh what do I do now? Do I try to ram through them or risk going into Ponyville?_ " Cord thought.

"Nowhere to run 'Dad'" Screwball joked as both her and Luna slowly began approaching him.

Now it was apparent. They clearly weren't putting all their efforts into getting him. He was literally trapped and instead of immediately going for him, they're slowly approaching him as if to try and make him run.

" _Wait. Maybe I don't need to run. I just need a little more time._ " Cord thought.

"Surrender peacefully and we shall not harm you" Luna threatened as her horn began glowing. Cord confidently stood up, his height difference over them made him look more intimidating, and he looked mad. Both Luna and Screwball backed up a bit to prepare for a counter attack.

"Screwball! I am your father! I order you to stop this!" Cord suddenly announced.

Both Luna and Screwball wore blank expressions on their faces. Neither of them had expected that.

"What?" they both asked.

"You said it yourself young lady. You called me 'dad' so you must do what I say." Cord nonchalantly said and crossed his arms like he just won an argument.

"…You're pulling the 'dad card' on ME?" Screwball asked in disbelief.

"You bet your chaos I am!" Cord replied. Screwball sighed and facehoofed.

"Alright first off, never call me 'lady' again. Second, I only ever listened to you when I first met you. And third, even if I did listen to you, that would mean you'd die." Screwball listed with an annoyed expression. Just a little longer..

"Don't give me that tone! I am your father and you'll do as I say!" Cord commanded.

"Cord is NOT my father. Neither is Disk. Discord is my father." Screwball retaliated.

"Well I'm half your father so you still have to do what I tell you to do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do" Almost…

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Well you can't make me" Screwball replied as she turned around to face away from him. Luna was in stunned silence.

"Oh yes I can." Cord replied.

"Prove it."

"That's it. Go to your room!" Cord commanded. Screwball turned around in disbelief.

"WHAT ROOM?" Screwball frustratingly yelled out. Cord smiled. He was ready.

"This room" Cord said with a devious smile as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Disk didn't dare to try and open his eyes and uncover his face. He knew what happened. He was stone again. He didn't want to remember the feeling of not being able to move again. He didn't want to hear all their insults and laughter again. He didn't want that life anymore.

But it was never his choice was it?

"Fluttershy!" a voice yelled out, stunning Disk into opening his eyes. He… wasn't stoned?

" _I'm fine? I'm fine! Oh thank chaos I'm ok!_ " Disk happily thought. Although his happy thoughts was halted when he noticed a small purple glow below him, prompting him to look down.

"Fluttershy are you ok!?" Twilight called out worryingly as she rushed over to her. Disk backed up a bit as if he didn't want them to remember who they were after.

She was faintly glowing purple and on the ground, barely conscious. Her eyes looked tired like she had her energy drained from her. Although, Fluttershy still smiled and looked up to them.

"I'm fine" Fluttershy weakly said. Applejack and Rainbow rushed to her side, making Disk back up even more.

"Fluttershy why did you jump in the way!?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"That was dangerous, ya'll could've got'n hurt." Applejack added. Ruffling from some nearby bushes made Disk wonder if Celestia had finally returned. No. It was Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry for taking so long girls. I simply couldn't-" Rarity began but was cut off by Pinkie's gasp.

"Fluttershy is hurt! I knew my Pinkie Senses weren't lying!" Pinkie yelled out as both she and Rarity ran over to her. Rarity looked up at Disk in disgust.

"What did you DO to her Discord?" Rarity demanded. Disk backed up.

"I…" Disk tried but couldn't say anything. What had he done?

"Fluttershy shielded him from my spell. It is meant to restrain magic for a short time..." Twilight said. Rainbow turned to him. Disk gulped for she had a no mercy expression on her face.

"You're not getting away with that!" Rainbow declared as she charged straight at Disk.

Disk instinctively ducked. This resulted in Rainbow barely missing him. But she didn't miss the tree that was behind Disk. Rainbow was so angry she didn't realize Disk was directly in front of a tree until she was already slamming onto it. She fell back unconscious.

"Rainbow!" The other 4 yelled. Disk awkwardly backed away into some trees. Maybe they'll save him again.

"That's it Discord. Ya'll ain't away with hurting ma' friends!" Applejack declared as she got a hold of her lasso once more.

Disk turned and quickly sprinted into the woods. He needed to get away from them. They wanted to hurt them and he was hurting them. Just his presence alone had caused so much… chaos. He really didn't have a say in it at all did he?

Oh the irony. This whole chase thing began because he was running away from them because he hurt Fluttershy. Now he was running away because he yet again hurt her. No matter what he did he just ended up hurting her.

"… _No_ " Disk thought. He had enough. He was tired of being the one to hurt ponies. He for once was going to help. Whether they liked it or not, he was going to help Fluttershy! Disk came to a halt and began sprinting back.

He continued running, but this time he wasn't running because he was a coward. He wasn't running because he just caused a problem. He was running to help somepony.

Disk didn't even notice when he ran past Twilight and Applejack, who apparently gave chase to him.

" _What the…? Oh no…_ " Twilight thought after Disk ran past them.

Disk immediately made it back to where they were. Rarity and Pinkie Pie, each of whom were helping both Rainbow and Fluttershy to their hoof. Disk stood in front of Fluttershy.

"Eek!" Rarity went as Disk gently pushed her to the side and picked up Fluttershy. She was still breathing thankfully.

"Hey!" Pinkie went but Disk ignored her. All that mattered was that Fluttershy was ok. But he knew they wouldn't let him help so he did the only logical thing. He lifted his fingers and prepared to snap.

"Fluttershy!" Both Rarity and Pinkie called out as Disk snapped his talon arm. They were both gone with a flash of light.

* * *

 _ **And suddenly Disk is a ponynapper! With good intentions I may add.**_

 _ **I think my writtersblock is finally lifting because I'm getting a flood of ideas for this story! Although now I just have to find the time to actually write them down :D**_

 _ **Again wondering what happened to Celestia? Well you'll find out next chapter. xD**_


	14. The Blame

**Chapter 14**

Celestia walked through the forest with caution. She knew that Luna (and Screwball) was in pursuit of Cord and she didn't want to be shown. At least not yet.

Celestia closed her eyes and focused for a sound. Any kind of sound would at least alert her of their presence somewhere. It was oddly quiet though. Not even any birds were chirping and the wind felt still.

" _No matter. They should be at Ponyville soon_." Celestia thought as she made her way towards Ponyville. The guards should've evacuated all the citizens by now and be ready for their attack. Celestia would just hope that nopony, including Cord, was hurt in the process.

Celestia saw something ahead. A dark silhouette of a pony was ahead, prompting Celestia to speed up. The closer she got the more clear the figure became. She then smiled as she eventually recognized the figure.

"Luna" Celestia thought. She halted and began walking slower in case Cord was nearby. Although, all thoughts of being stealthy when Celestia got a better view of Luna. Immediately Celestia trotted as fast as she could over to her sister.

"Luna!" Celestia exclaimed as she finally reached her. She was a light shade of gray and looked stunned. Stoned. Celestia frowned, of course Cord would choose to stone her of all things.

Celestia took a quick peak around the area. Cord was nowhere in sight. Come to think of it, where was Screwball?

"Hey Sunbutt! Up here!" A voice called out.

For a moment she thought it was Discord, after all who else would call her 'Sunbutt', but she recognized the voice and looked up. What she saw as an odd sight to say the least. First she saw Screwball, in a giant floating box. Inside the box was full of everything you'd see in a normal bedroom. Although everything seemed to be made out of chocolate. The chocolate bed had a hole in it though.

"Care to give me a hand?" Screwball called down. Celestia snapped out of her daze and flew up to the box.

"What happened?" Celestia asked. Screwball shrugged.

"Well I guess I just decided to take a break from saving my father from death" Screwball sarcastically said as she kicked the bed.

"Did Cord do this to you?" Celestia asked. Screwball looked annoyed.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked again in a more harsh tone. Celestia gave a stern expression and Screwball sighed.

"Sorry, but when I'm surrounded by pineapple-flavored chocolate it tends to tick me off" Screwball admitted as she again kicked the bed. She growled loudly.

"HE MUST'VE KNOW I HATE PINEAPPLE!" She added in fury.

"Screwball, why did he turn my sister into stone but he imprisoned you?" Celestia asked. Screwball shrugged.

"Probably just so he could fill the room with PINEAPPLE!" Screwball shouted. Celestia eyed the box in confusion.

In reality Screwball knew exactly why he did it. Screwball had chaos magic. Chaos magic is very hard to control and even harder to contain. Admittingly she didn't know much chaos magic but it was still enough to easily break her free considering how low on magic Discord is. The only reason Discord took as long as he did to break free was because the elements of harmony was so strong. Unicorn magic on the other hand is very easy to contain.

"Surely it takes more energy to maintain what I assume to be magic-proof box. He should've know better than to-"

"GAH! I CAN STILL TASTE IT!" Screwball interrupted. She didn't want Celestia questioning it. Celestia sighed.

"Regardless, we need to get you both out." Celestia said.

"Maybe try simply blasting it." Screwball suggested. Of course she knew it would work but she didn't want Celestia knowing that.

"Alright. Stand clear." Celestia ordered as she focused all her magic to her horn. Screwball simply walked behind the bed, well not before gagging a bit at it.

Celestia made sure her magic didn't spread beyond a certain point, kind of like a laser, in order to just penetrate a hole into it. Celestia then released all the magic, which took the form of a small beam, and sent it towards the box.

The box didn't explode nor shake but instead it absorbed the magic. As soon as the beam hit the box it just redirected it around the box until it diminished. Celestia frowned.

"I suspected Disco- 'Cord' wouldn't make it easy for us." Celestia sighed. Screwball gladly stepped away from her bed shield and again shrugged.

"Go on without me, he's weak so this won't last too long anyways." Screwball replied. Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Be safe my little pony." Celestia said as she began to descend back to her sister.

"Ugh. Spare me." Screwball replied as she laid down to get a view of Luna.

Celestia walked over to Luna. Although to unstatue somepony you needed the elements of harmony, two powerful alicorns could likely break out anyways. They needed to simultaneously focus all their magic to breaking the spell.

"Alright Luna, on the count of three we both focus our magic." Celestia said as she began to focus her magic on her horn. Luna of course couldn't respond.

"One… Two…"

 _WAIT_

Celestia was so stunned she lost her focus and her magic dispelled. That sounded like-

 _Tia! Don't use the spell!_

"Luna?" Celestia answered as she eyed the statue confusingly.

 _Thank the moon that you can hear me._

Celestia was confused. She wondered why she could hear her sister through the statue. Perhaps the spell Celestia uses to hear Discord when he is statued (for questioning purposes) somehow carried over to Luna. Or maybe it was somehow activated. Regardless it didn't matter.

 _Listen Tia. A spell has been placed on me. If you attempt to free me it'll just end with you being stoned yourself. I'm afraid Cord thought of everything._

"So you're saying I shouldn't free you?" Celestia asked.

 _We were wrong about Cord. He is somehow regaining his magic. It may be best we… Surrender._

"Surrender?"

 _Yes. We may be able to negotiate with him in order to save our subjects from-_

"Sister you know we can't do that. Surrendering to him means he will just wreak chaos somewhere else. Even if it isn't ponies he harms, I can't bear the guilt of letting him hurt innocent lives."

…

"Do not fret my sister. I know that my fateful student will find a way to stop him."

 _What if she doesn't? All of Equestria is will be thrown out of balance!_

"That may be a risk, but-"

 _We both know how strong he is at his full power. I fear Cord may be somehow undoing the spell we placed on him all those years ago_.

"What?" Celestia exclaimed.

 _I thought much into it. I was certain he used up all the magic he had and he can't regenerate when he is split. The only explanation is that he is beginning to tap into his full power._

It was Celestia's turn to be shocked into silence.

 _Even if it doesn't regenerate, he will still have enough to be able to completely destroy Equestria. We can't let that happen. Not even the Elements of Harmony can defeat him at his full power. We both got lucky the first time. The only way out is to agree to his terms and-_

At this point Celestia had turned away from Luna's statue.

 _Sister?_

"It was because of my cowardly instincts that I didn't wish to confront you all those years ago. I continued telling myself that you would be alright without my help. As a result of my fears, you became Nightmare Moon."

…

"Just as I won't lose you to Nightmare Moon, I won't lose Discord to 'Cord' or 'Disk'. We will find a way Luna. Don't worry. Just leave it to us."

Before Luna could respond, Celestia had already spread her wings and ascended. She didn't look back as she flew away, leaving Luna behind. Although she had no doubt in her mind that they can stop Cord before it was too late. Besides, she needed to check on Disk. He should be done deciding soon.

… _Curses Sunbutt. Making things less fun as usual…_

* * *

Disk didn't know why he continued to rush through the forest after teleporting. He knew that he put a good distance between himself and the other 5 but he just KNEW Twilight could find him again. He couldn't rest or relax at all. He needed to keep running.

"Um… Discord?" A small voice asked from his side.

Disk almost fell over from the surprise. Right. He almost forgot he ponynapped Fluttershy. Wait was she awake this whole time? Did she even fall asleep? Why wasn't she struggling?

"Y-Yes Fluttershy?" Disk asked a bit worryingly.

"Um, you're kind of… hurting me." Fluttershy pointed out. It was at this moment that Disk noticed he was carrying her more like a rock rather than a pony. He had looped his arm around her stomach and was pressing her towards him.

"Oh sorry!" Disk yelped as he came to a halt and gently placed her down. Man he just couldn't get anything right.

"It's ok" Fluttershy reassured as she attempted to stand up. What resulted was her feet wobbling slightly before she decided to sit back down.

"You're weak" Disk stated.

"Yes, I guess Twilight's spell also affects- Wait Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed when she saw him backing away from her like he was frightened.

"That was supposed to be for me… and you're suffering for it." Disk stated in a voice that almost didn't sound like Discord (nor Disk).

"Discord it's not-" Fluttershy began.

"It's not WHAT? Not my fault? Then whose fault is it then?" Disk asked.

"Nopony's fault!" Fluttershy tried. Disk chuckled, but it sounded forced.

"Up until this point, everything that has happened was because of me. Why would now be any different?" Disk harshly asked.

"Discord…"

"Please stop calling me that. It just proves my point." Disk sighed.

"Huh? What do you me-"

"Oh chaos what am I doing? I should be healing you." Disk thought out loud as he slowly approached Fluttershy again. Her eyes were full of worry.

"Disc- Uh… What do you want me to call you?" Fluttershy asked. Disk shrugged as he positioned both his hands on top of Fluttershy's back. She let out a small 'eek' at this but Disk ignored it.

"I guess what everyone else calls me: Evil, Crazy, no-good. Take your pick." Disk joked. Fluttershy looked up to him and let a smile form on her face.

"How about 'Friend?'" She asked.

"Oh sure. That would be the day." Disk bitterly said. Before Fluttershy could retort he interrupted. "Tell me if it hurts. I don't heal that often."

"Oh. Ok." Fluttershy went. In all honesty chaos magic isn't meant for healing, but it is incredibly unpredictable in untrained hands. Disk knew he needed to be calm and collective if this was to work.

He closed his eyes and focused. All he could see was darkness. Nothing but darkness. Nothing he wasn't used too at this point though. He let himself focus more on the sound of the wind brushing the grass around him. For the moment, nothing mattered. He didn't care how this would all turn out. If he was imprisoned again or if he ran out of magic and well… bit the dust.

The only thing that mattered to him right now was Fluttershy.

He let his magic surge to his palms. It was now or never. He began letting his magic leave his palms towards its target. He was waiting for Fluttershy to respond with 'ow!' or something, letting him know that he once again messed up, but it didn't come. He continued for a good minute before Fluttershy finally said something.

"Um, I feel better now." Fluttershy claimed. Disk let his palms drop and he batted an eye open. Sure enough, Fluttershy was slowly standing back up on all five hooves. Wait what?

"Ah chaos!" Disk exclaimed when he saw he accidently gave Fluttershy an extra hoof. She either didn't notice it on her back or she was very calm about it.

"What is it?" She asked. Disk forced himself to snap his fingers and unsummon the extra hoof. Fluttershy heard the flash behind her and she turned around. Luckily it was gone.

"N-Nothing" Disk claimed. Of course he messed up again. At least she felt better.

"Well, thank you" Fluttershy brightly said. Disk awkwardly smiled before he turned around.

"Well… I'll be going now" Disk slowly said as he began ascending.

"W-Wait! Where are you going!" Fluttershy called out.

"I… Don't know" Disk admitted. Wherever Celestia went was nowhere he knew of. Surely if she was still nearby then she would've heard the commotion.

"Please don't go!" Fluttershy called as she attempted to fly. For some reason she couldn't fly. She did hear in school that Pegasus use magic in their wings to fly. Maybe the spell wasn't taken off.

"Disco- I… I.." Fluttershy stumbled to find the right words. Seeing that she couldn't get Disk's attention as he looked around.

" **I'M SORRY!"**

That caught Disk off guard. He looked back down at Fluttershy with a confused look.

"What do you mean? You didn't-" Disk began but silenced himself when he saw something.

Fluttershy was crying.

Disk quickly descended again right in front of her. He looked like he was panicking.

"What's wrong!? What did I do!?" Disk quickly asked.

"Ha. Ha. Nothing. It's just… Funny." Fluttershy weakly said between sobs. She attempted to wipe of her tears but they were sliding down faster than she could wipe them.

"Please stop crying! I'm sorry!" Disk attempted as he instinctively kneeled down to her and almost grabbed her. Fluttershy, now at eye-to-eye level with him, focused more on him.

"W-Why are y-you sorry? This is all my fault." Fluttershy said as she began shaking a bit.

"Wha-" Disk went.

"I was the one who let Twilight put the spell on you. I was the one who overreacted and made you leave. I was the one who took the blast from the spell, making Twilight think you wanted to hurt me. I failed Princess Celestia. I failed you. I'm sorry…" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy… I…" Disk went.

"Fluttershy! Where are you!" A voice called out from the distance.

Disk, having no time to fly out of there, picked up Fluttershy (more carefully this time) and began running for his life once more. Fluttershy didn't react, she just quietly sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **I was originally going to have Disk run off and then Fluttershy run into Cord thinking it was him, but then I decided to go with some Fluttershy Disk bonding instead. Just a minor detail I thought I'd mention ;)**_

 _ **Still very lazy. Sorry to those of you who actually have the patience to put up with me. Thanks to SpiritFighter208 (and his/her sister) for getting me to actually finish this.**_

 _ **As always, stay cool and have a good Spring Break. (If you haven't done so.)**_


	15. The Past

**Chapter 15**

"Curses Sunbutt. Making things less fun as usual…" the figure from behind said.

Luna couldn't see the owner of the voice, but it sounded exactly like her. Whoever it was was talking through her mind, even though she was in a statue. From the looks of it Celestia had heard it as well. Celestia was tricked, and Luna couldn't do anything for it.

"Though I guess it shouldn't matter to me, we're both trying to do the same thing" the voice said.

Luna hated this. It was like being on the moon again. Except while she was on the moon it had a sense of belong to it, even though it was banishment. Like being banished to your house. Here she was literally a prisoner and stone. Is this was Discord felt? No wonder he didn't trust her.

"Sorry for this _Princess_ " the voice said, adding emphasize to 'princess', "but I need to approach this my way. Without anypony to hold me back."

Luna wanted to retort. She wanted to warn her sister. She wanted out of the spell. She tried her best to shout for help. But nobody came.

"But don't worry. I'll fix my dad."

The word 'dad' echoed in Luna's mind. Right as she pieced it together the perpetrator walked into view.

"Good thing Dad forgot I had chaos magic also. If he wasn't so weak I wouldn't have been able to break out so quickly. Being a statue is horrible huh?" Screwball teased. She held up a hoof to her ear as if to try and listen. Luna was furious. She would've yelled traitor if she could.

"Well. I'll see you later. Hopefully when you get out, this'll all be over." Screwball said sincerely as she turned away from Luna and walked towards Ponyville.

* * *

"Pinkie! Any sign of them!?" Twilight called up. Pinkie, being held up by a horde of balloons (that Twilight wouldn't question where Pinkie had them), continued her scan from above.

"No sign of them captain!" Pinkie replied. Twilight hoped her 'Pinkie Senses' would help her see through the trees from above. It was a weird idea sure, but Pinkie has done weirder.

"Rarity. How is Rainbow doing?" Twilight asked.

"She's fine. I'm not so sure she'll wake up anytime soon." Rarity replied, shaking the unconscious Rainbow Dash on her back to test if she was awake.

Twilight groaned then sighed. Why did Discord always manage to get the upper hand on them? In fact it seemed like last time they only won because he underestimated them. Clearly he had planned everything out this time. He was outplanning Twilight. She hated that.

"You don't think Discord will hurt her right?" Applejack asked, adjusting her hat.

"I'm not sure Applejack. He's never directly hurt us before. I know little to nothing on his chaos magic and he knows a lot about us. He may even make her his hostage!" Twilight thought out loud worryingly.

"What should we do?" Rarity asked.

"…Before we do anything, we'll need a plan. What we do know is that Discord is cunning and powerful. From what I've seen, he always has a plan and knows exactly what to do" Twilight claimed.

* * *

" _UGH! I DON'T WHAT TO DO!_ " Disk thought as he held the sobbing pony on his shoulders. He still didn't understand why she was crying nor where she got the idea that his screw-ups was her fault.

Good thing this was Fluttershy. Just like most of the others things she did, her sobs were quiet and barely audible. Though was that good? Regardless, Disk knew he had to do something to cheer the pony up.

What did ponies like again? Hay and friendship? Disk felt he was stereotyping but, although he had a general idea of what ponies liked, he felt like he would just mess it up or was horribly wrong. Where the heck would he get hay from anyway? If it's friendship she wants then maybe he should just return her to her friends.

Actually that wasn't such a bad idea. Sure they may imprison him but at this point he was ready to give up if it meant finally ending all this. He was tired. Maybe this time when they stone him they'll actually make sure birds don't get on the statue this time. He shuddered at the memory though.

There was one universal like that Disk knew of though. Talking. Every being liked talking to an extent, though some like more doses of it than others. Creatures that can't communicate with each other are either barbaric or doomed to die off. Ponies seemed talkative though. What else did he have to lose?

"Uh… Are you ok?" Disk tried. The response he got was a small whimper. Looks like he'd be leading the conversation for a while. Though what can he talk about?

"Have I told you about…" Disk began and was going to say 'chaos' but he knew she wouldn't understand most of it. Nopony understood chaos like him. Well nopony except…

"…Screwball?" Disk continued. Come to think of it he didn't know much about her. He assumed the memories of her went to Cord. What could he tell her?

"She said she's… my daughter." Disk said. Fluttershy's whimpering stopped at this. It must be working.

"It's weird. When she told me that at the time I didn't have any memory of her. Yet if she was my daughter then I should know everything about her right?" Disk asked. Of course he didn't expect a response to he continued.

"Though. I don't think she's lying. She remind me of myself if I was… well a pony. She is what I wanted to be. She acts like me yet nopony statues her." Disk said. He thought he heard Fluttershy quietly say his name, well his old name (Discord), but he continued.

"It's odd. I don't think I know a lot about her, heck I didn't even recognize her at the start, but I have some unclear memories of her. She wants my life and I want her life. Maybe she can live a normal life. Though that isn't what she wants." Disk idly continued.

Fluttershy pushed herself away from Disk but he didn't notice.

 **"I think I remember something. It was long ago…**

 **I was doing my usual 'reign of chaos' that I needed to do. I was making it rain cats and dogs, literally, and everyone was running around freaking out. Everything was normal, I was enjoying myself, some guards tried to scare me away, but then I noticed something odd. There was a filly just silently staring at the sky, watching the animals slowly glide down.**

 ** _Well Ms. Swirly Eyes, I've been expecting you_** **I told her. She reacted the exact way everypony reacted. Shrieking and falling flat on her back.**

 ** _What? You've never seen a draconequus? That's insulting._** **I taunted. She eyes me with a look of interest in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence I got bored and turned to find another pony to freak out.**

 **After a while, I noticed she was watching me. I assumed she was one of Celestia's students and did the only logical thing. I trapped her in a cotton candy cage and left.**

 **She followed me. That meant she managed to eat her way out of the cage and somehow find me. I was impressed, but I never told her that.**

 **I messed with ponies, like turning their hair into jelly, and she would always snicker from behind some bushes or a tree. I would fall asleep and in the morning she'd be sleeping nearby. I would make it rain chocolate milk and she would taste it when I'm not looking. She was always there and always interested.**

 **One day, I got sick of it. I teleported behind the tree she was spying on me from and grabbed her. Of course she yelped and I lifted her up with a fierce expression.**

 ** _What do you want_** **I yell at her. She has a look of fear in her eyes but then sighs and puts her hoofs together and asks me something nopony has ever asked me before.**

 ** _Can I go with you?_**

 **Of course I responded by shrinking her and, after saying 'make like a tree and leaf', putting her on the tree. I thought I've seen the end of her after I floated away on my cloud but she somehow managed to get on my cloud before I zoomed away. I still don't understand how she did that. Of course I only noticed she was there AFTER my spell wore off.**

 **Either she really hated her old life or she was the most tolerant pony in existence. No matter what I did, no matter how many times I left her in the dust, she would always come back and ask the same thing.**

 ** _Can I go with you?_**

 **It became a game for me. I would find myself waiting for her to return just so I could try out my new method of ditching her. It was kind of cruel but I never hurt her. Hurting ponies is against my code.**

 **Anyways, after a few months, I finally get tired of the game.**

 ** _Why do you even ask me if you're going to follow me anyways?_** **I asked her. I was genuinely annoyed by her at this point. Her response took me by surprise.**

 ** _You never said no._**

 **I had no clever retort for that. I was dumbfounded. I could've told her to leave me alone but I didn't. Instead I just angrily sighed and slowly began to fly towards my next city target. She followed closely behind without a word.**

 **Now she wouldn't hide behind bushes, she was just sitting near me and watching. When I laid on a tree to sleep, she would lie down next to it. Eventually she even began sitting in the cotton candy cloud I sometimes rode when I was too lazy to fly.**

 **Then she began asking me questions. She began with asking who I was, even though I was certain she already knew since I was making pony headlines. She asked more and more questions and I would idly answer them. Heh. Twilight would probably be jealous of how much Screwball knows on my species and magic. It was never special. It was more of an interview for me.**

 **But then we went to horseshoe city.**

 **I guess one of the guards there assumed she was a minion of mine, after all she was always near me, and snuck up on us and captured her. I heard her squeal and shout for my help.** ** _Discord help me_** **she yelled.** ** _Please help_** **followed by** ** _they got me_** **and I pretended not to hear. She was finally out of my hair. But then I heard her yell one more thing.**

 ** _Daddy! Help me please!_**

 **I guess that got to me. I turn around, the guard looking just as confused as I am, then after a few seconds of silence I sigh and snap my fingers. I made Screwball grow 4 times her size, effectively scaring off the guard, then I shrunk her back to normal. Then I went back to my chaos.**

 **She didn't say anything on our ride back to my sort-of tree base. I guess she was embarrassed.**

 ** _Look kid. I can't babysit you. I got a job to do._** **I tell her. She looks very frightened like I was about to drop her off in the everfree forest. But before she could say anything, I continued with** ** _so I'm going to show you some basic chaos magic so you can defend yourself._**

 **If you thought Pinkie Pie was hyper, you haven't seen Screwball. Heh I still chuckle at the thought of how high she jumped. Though I of course found it annoying.**

 **So I postponed my chaos reign for a while to show her my magic. She surprisingly learned quickly, but I never showed her the advanced magic. I guess she self-taught herself after I was captured. Anyways after a few lessons I finally decide she's ready and assign her a task.**

 **If she can pull off a good chaos raid on any pony village, I would show her how to summon cotton candy clouds. I knew it was her favorite and so she gladly accepted. Though right before we could go to any village, we ran into the good old' princesses of Equestria.**

 **They thought I hypnotized Screwball, because she had swirly eyes that I never questioned her on, and they used the elements of harmony to statue me. After that they dragged Screwball away from my statue. I guess they took her back to her real parents.**

 **…After a few days of being statued, she somehow sneaks past the guards to visit me. The training must've done wonders for her to be able to do that. I guess she thought I was dead because she looked like she had been crying. Then she silently levitates up to eye level, places a hoof on my frozen statue face, and mutters two words.**

 ** _Thank you._**

 **Then she teleports away. I don't think I taught her that. It was unicorn magic.**

 **I still don't understand her well. I don't know much on her past because I never cared enough to ask her. I will admit that I enjoyed being a teacher for a while but, at least at the time, it was only in the hopes that she'll leave me alone. Yet she thought of me as her father.**

 **…Looking back. I wish I was nicer to her…"**

After a few seconds of silence, Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"Is that the end?" Fluttershy asked. Disk shook a bit and looked at Fluttershy, face full of embarrassment. He forgot he had an audience.

"Oh! Uh… No. I guess she figured out how to make cotton candy herself. After I got free and she found me, she was on a cotton candy cloud and slightly older than I remember. I guess learning the advance chaos magic has a few… never-aging side effects." Disk wondered. He always assumed his immortality was a trait of a draconequus.

"So… You were both alone for a hundred years?" Fluttershy asked. Disk shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm used to it already so it's fine." Disk responded.

"No! It's not fine!" Fluttershy (quietly) shouted, taking Disk by surprise. "It's horrible that you've never had a friend before Discord. This is why I want to help you!" Disk rolled his eyes and put Fluttershy down.

"Yeah sure." Disk sighed as he sat himself down.

"I'm serious" Fluttershy tried. Disk forcefully chuckled.

"Sure. Let me just ignore the fact that Celestia literally forced you to befriend me." Disk harshly said. Fluttershy looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It might've started like that, but now I genuinely want to be you friend. I… know what it's like to be lonely Discord." Fluttershy tried, taking a seat next to him.

"For a thousand years?" Disk asked.

"A thousand years? That's awful!" Fluttershy (somewhat) yelled. Disk shrugged.

"It took a few hundred years for Celestia and Luna to finally give up and statue me." Disk responded.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I met them when they were fillies" Disk responded.

"Huh? How old are you? Um… if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.

"Much older than any pony" Disk responded. Fluttershy looked down.

"And you've never had a friend before?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope" Disk said.

"You know… I never had a friend until I met Rainbow Dash. We have a lot in common." Fluttershy tried.

"I guess we do" Disk shrugged. Fluttershy looked down uncomfortably.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked.

"Go ahead" Disk responded, not seeing the harm.

"Um… Can I stay with you?"

* * *

 ** _So finally Summer Break has begun for me. I hope to find more time and interest to continue the stories I've started. My inspiration looks like it is returning! :D_**

 ** _This might be considered filler but I thought it'd be nice to explain Screwballs' presence in the story as well as some development on Disk's personality. Maybe there's hope for him yet? Probably not! xD_**

 ** _(Last note: I put two references in the story. See if you can find them! [One of them is probably really obvious.])_**

 ** _Well thanks for reading my story. I hope you have a good summer and enjoy the rest of your day/night._**


End file.
